Uppsägningen
by smargden
Summary: Ännu en 'Va - får jag inte ens dö i lugn och ro' story. en enkapitlare så är mellan hemresan efter år 2 och uppstarten av år 3. Under vila.
1. Chapter 1

**Uppsägningen**

By Smargden

Ett andra år på Hogwarts hade gått — _igen_. Ja igen. Det måste ha varit fjärde gången minst som han inte kunde få dö i frid — på just Hogwarts. Han visste att han hade dött hos Dursleys minst en gång också, men medan han satt på tåget tillbaks vaknade hans minnen. Han hade blivit minnesrensad de tidigare gångerna efter att Dumbledore hade upptäckt att han hade minnen och kunskaper han inte borde ha.

Men han började förstå så mycket mer än tidigare, det kunde bero på att han hade klarat sig så mycket längre denna gång. Och nu måste han spela med i spelet — igen, för att inte avslöjas av Dumbledore — igen. Ja efter att ha tagit bort Voldemort ännu en gång hade Dumbledore sett till att Harry anklagades för att bli den nye alla skulle frukta.

Harry visste att han inte hade varit den som dödade 8 personer på Läckande Kitteln, men någon med Harrys utseende hade gjort det. Rättegången mot honom var bara aningen mer än Sirius hade fått, det var naturligtvis endast för att inte det skulle gå att säga att Harry Potter inte fick en rättegång — innan han dömdes till dödsportalen.

Om minnena inte svek honom skulle kommande år bli ett hektiskt år. Året då Sirius rymde — igen, och alla dementorarna på Hogwarts. Men för att inte bli lika inspärrad på _Durzleyban_ som tidigare måste han förbereda sig redan på tåget. Flygkvasten och osynlighetsmanteln var två viktiga saker, lika var det med trollspöt och fotoalbumet, men av olika orsaker.

Det bästa med att ha upplevt saker tidigare var att han nu visste vilka besvärjelser han kunde använda. Så redan nu satte han igång att skapa flyttnycklar, de skulle ha olika verkställighetsord. Likaså krympte han det han inte måste ha framme, lite toalettpapper formade han om så att han hade ett trollspö att _lämna kvar i kofferten som de skulle låsa in_, för Dursleys skulle inte godta att han hade den typen av saker på sitt rum. Det mest makabra han skapade var en avbildning av sig själv till det använde han det som fanns i papperskorgen på toaletten. Den hade han gjort så att den återtog _naturlig storlek_ tio timmar efter att den var krympt, helt utan ytterligare magi, det skulle ge honom till natten.

De kunde låsa in honom hur mycket de ville, men han hade nu flera flyttnycklar att komma ut och tillbaks, ifall han mot förmodan behövde. Som avslutning sökte han rätt på alla spårningsfyrar som fanns på honom själv, och på hans koffert och kläder. Det som fanns på trollspöt kunde han inte göra mycket åt — nu, utöver att göra en skärmad påse att ha den i.

—

"Hörrö slyngel, skynda dig, vi har inte hela dagen på oss."

"Ja morbror Vernon, jag skyndar mig så mycket det går."

"Din rektor har gett direktiv för sommaruppehållet, du ska inte ränna runt i kvarteren, han var mycket bestämd på den punkten, så räkna med att det blir att vara hemma och sköta sysslorna inne och ute på tomten."

"Ja morbror Vernon."

—

Det blev som Harry _mindes_, kofferten med ALLA skolsakerna, inklusive att de kontrollerade att hans trollspö fanns med i kofferten som låstes in i skrubben, medan han själv låstes in i den lilla sovkammare de kallade rum.

Men han hade sina viktigaste saker tack vare att han hade förberett sig. En halv timme före midnatt fylldes sängplatsen upp av den figur Harry hade skapat. Och då allt var klart aktiverade han sin första flyttnyckel, och med det hade han bara en liten bit att gå till Läckande kitteln.

"Tom, har du ett rum till mig, och helst — mycket diskret."

"Okej, du kan ta rum 03, det är en halvtrappa ner till höger om trappan där borta. Toa och dusch i korridoren, rummen är rätt små, och de är endast avsedda för anställda som måste stanna över natten, så för att räknas som _personal_ så städar du rummet och korridoren. Det blir tre sikles per natt, nyckeln hänger på insidan av dörren."

"Okej, tack."

—

Redan en kvart efter att han hade tittat in på rummet gav han sig ut igen, nu så osynlig han kunde vara under sin värdefulla osynlighetsmantel. Svartalvsgränd hade några butiker som man helst besökte på natten. Men han behövde besöka Gringotts först.

"Så du önskar göra affärer den här tiden på dygnet?" Konstaterade den ena av vaktgoblins vid dörren.

"Mitt ärende är av den naturen att diskretion är av vikt. Därför kommer jag nu, och betalar extra för det."

"Kom in. Vänta där."

—

Efter att han hade konstaterats vara den han påstod sig vara kunde hans ärende lösas, även om det tog _tid_.

Hans normala _bruksvalv_ var inte längre så välfyllt, faktiskt återstod endast ett mynt av vardera Galleon, sikel och knuting. Men istället hade ett nytt valv öppnats för honom. Dessutom hade han hämtat en 7 segmentskoffert från familjevalvet, som han dessutom lastade in en del böcker och andra saker i, när han nu ändå var i familjevalvet Potter. Två av tidigare familjemedlemmars trollspön valde han ut med omsorg, det skulle inte bli hans första val, sedan, men nu var de viktiga sedan skulle han ha dem med som reserv.

Med en myntpåse för kontanter, ett block med Gringotts Checker, och ett bankkort för automatuttag och köp i den omagiska världen lämnade han Gringotts fyra timmar senare. Men natten skulle bli ännu längre. Först kallade han fram 999 galleons tre gånger, med två minuter mellan tillfällena, och sedan ytterligare tre galleons. Med tre tusen galleons snurrade han nu på sin familjs tidvändare innan han styrde kosan ner i Svartalvsgränd. Han var tvungen att ta ut pengarna efter att han hade ordnat myntpåsen, före det skulle den inte fungera, och risken var att om han försökte använda den innan den var ackrediterad till hans konto kunde den upphöra att fungera.

—

Det blev en _dyr_ runda han gjorde, men den var nödvändig. 25 färdiga trolldrycker av hög klass, en del av dem skulle han inte kunna köpa utan ministeriets rekvisition, om han hade valt apoteket i Diagongränd. Sanningsserum, förvandlingstrolldryck, ett stort antal för helande, och fem stycken för att snabbt kunna höja kapaciteten på sig ifall han tog ut sig mer än han hade räknat med.

Ännu en koffert, men med endast 3 segment skaffande han också, den skulle vara idealisk att ha som brukskoffert på skolan med det skulle han inte behöva visa den _ordinarie_, speciellt som den nya han köpte såg ut som en standard skolkoffert.

Glasögon som han faktiskt såg bra med kunde han nu räkna in i sin utrustning liksom två trollspön tillverkade just för hans behov. Och med ett trollspökoger som kunde hantera fem olika trollspön så skulle det aldrig vara några problem, inte ens på skolan senare.

Hans personliga trollspön hade inte mindre än 7 kärnor och stommarna var också de assimilerad av 7 olika material. Dessutom var allt bloddopat till honom själv enbart.

Ytterligare en vecka tog det för Harry att fylla upp allt han behövde för sommaruppehållet.

"Dobby." *_pop_*

"Harry Potter – Sir – kallade på Dobby, vad kan Dobby göra för Harry Potter – Sir?"

"Vill du arbeta för mig, _bunden_ till mig, eller som fortsatt fri, men med en ed för att hålla mina hemligheter?"

"Dobby binder gärna med Master Harry Potter – Sir."

"Bra Dobby, vi diskuterar det där med klädsel, i termer av _uniform_ senare, liksom lönen, men nu ska vi till Villa '_Sunset_'. Och där kommer åtminstone jag att . . . Nå – vi talar mer om det när vi är där. Jag tar mig dit — och du kommer efter, — Okej?"

"Aj Aj Sir. Dobby kommer efter — Sir."

—

Det blev en mycket underlig sommar, Harry återskapade vart dygn 24 gånger, vilket innebar att vart dygn som gick blev han 25 dygn äldre. I matsalen fanns det 25 olika Harry Potter, alla hade en "nummerlapp" på bröstet, som indikerade vilken ordningsnummer det var på honom.

Han själv _kunde_ saker, men hans kropp som den var nu kunde _inte_, alltså han var tvungen att lära sig allt på nytt, och framför allt även lära sig hur mycket han kunde pressa sin kropp innan det blev lite för mycket.

I duelleringsträning fanns det tillräckligt många av honom för att få god träning. Det gick nästan tre månader för Dobby medan Harry gjorde 6 år extra under sommarlovet. Det gjorde att vid hans kalenderfödelsedag för 13 år var han bra mycket mer, och när han slutade tidvändandet var det bara lite tid kvar till han åter skulle börja — det alla andra trodde var hans tredje år på Hogwarts.

Han visste att han kunde klara sitt utseende, det var Tonks som hade nämnt det för honom att _ifall_ han hade börjat träna att förändra sig, och att hålla förändringen skulle — _borde_ — han kunna klara att ha ett förändrat utseende. _Förra gången_ hade han läst att med förvandlingsdryck, tvingades kroppen att förvandla sig. Passade han på att låta sig _memorera_ den kroppen borde han kunna behålla den formen rätt länge, blev han bra på det skulle han senare även kunna anta, och hålla den formen utan trolldryck.

Det och sina animagusformer hade Harry lagt mängder med träning på. Dessutom hade han lagt upp ett kartotek med kuvert, där det fanns hår av honom själv, utifrån olika åldrar. Så med hjälp av dem hade han en _naturlig_ åldringsfas av sin kropp att ta hjälp av ifall han började tappa uppfattning av hur han _borde_ se ut.

Han hade dessutom planerat några extra uppgifter inför året, det antal dagar han behövde skulle han ägna att ta rätt på basilisken. Han behövde bara komma dit ner, så kunde han vara där så länge han behövde, vilket skulle innebära, så många han behövde vara, för att fixa det – utan att någon hann sakna honom.

Men han kom på att han behövde ändra i de ämnen han avsåg läsa vid Hogwarts, så han formade sitt brev.

_Bäste biträdande rektor._

_(det finns ju bara en – så det kan ju inte vara annat än 'den bäste')_

_Alltså jag har tänkt om lite när det gäller de ämnen jag avser läsa från och med det kommande läsåret._

_ALLT som är med Severus Snape – UTGÅR._

_Dessutom VÄGRAR jag ha något som helst med honom att göra, extratjänst FÅR inte bli med honom._

_Jag har satt brev att sändas från Gringotts ifall jag inte ger uppgift till dem att "fortsätta vänta med att sända det". Uppgifterna i det brevet går till en mängd tidningar, och handlar om Severus Snapes status som dödsätare, och vilka han dödade vid sina räder med Voldemort. Notera att inte mindre än 14 elever på Hogwarts nu har mist MINST EN förälder direkt genom Severus Snape. Min far och mor miste livet på grund av honom, indirekt visserligen, men Snape var inblandad i det. I brevet förklaras även att Albus Dumbledore GODKÄNNER Severus Snapes agerande som mördare. Trakasseras jag av honom — släpper jag iväg breven._

_Vad ska lag läsa - ?_

_Trolldryckstillverkning — om det är med Snape — UTGÅR._

_Historia – UTGÅR._

_Astronomi — Utgår_

_Örtlära, - Ja_

_Skötsel och kunskap om magiska djur – Ja._

_Förvandlingskonst – Ja._

_Besvärjelser – Ja_

_Runlära – Ja_

_Aritmetik – Ja_

_Dessa sex ämnen är de jag avser läsa i klass, till det kommer jag att studera en mångfald ämnen själv, även sådana Hogwarts inte tillhandahåller._

_Som planering avser jag sitta för testen vid OWL även för trolldryckstillverkning, astronomi, historia, spådomskunskap, kunskap om det omagiska samhället (jag vägrar kanna det mugglarkunskap) kanske finns det ämnen som jag just nu inte kommer på som jag också hinner läsa själv innan det är dags för proven._

_Vidare: Albus Dumbledore fråntas rätten som min målsman. Min GUDFAR Sirius Black är den som jag har som målsman. Att ingen kommit på att TÄNKA, förstår jag inte på annat sätt än att endera är de minnesmodifierade eller av annan orsak hålls tillbaks._

_Den som är GUDFAR (eller Gudmor) gör en magisk ed när de ikläder sig det ansvaret. Skulle de ens planera att genomföra något Sirius Black är anklagad för skulle han ha mist sin magi och sitt liv._

_Det BEVISAR hans oskuld i förräderimålet. Det dussinet omagiska lades honom felaktigt till last, är han säkert oskyldig till också._

_Att Albus Dumbledore, som KÄNNER TILL det förhållandet, inte såg till att rättvisa skipades då – utan faktiskt dessutom FÖRESLOG Peter Pettigrew att tilldelas Order Of Merlin gör att jag ser Albus Dumbledore som den som är anstiftare till mina föräldrars DÖD. Och jag kommer att göra det jag kan för att hålla mig borta från honom. Hälsa honom att om han har något han vill tala med mig om så ska det ske TILLSAMMANS med Amelia Bones, och min advokat, samt representanter för tre olika tidningar. Tänk på att jag är en "OFFENTLIG PERSON" det finns sagoböcker skrivna som om det är saker jag gör och har gjort. Jag kan knappt gå på toa utan att media vill vara med, så ALLT Albus Dumbledore vill tala med mig om är OFFENTLIGT MATERIAL._

_Skulle det inte gå att nå en överenskommelse angående mitt studieval — så ser jag mig nödsakad att söka min fortsatta skolning annorstädes._

_Hör jag inget från er i ämnet inom tre dagar ses detta som att ni godtar min begäran._

_Högaktningsfullt_

_Harry James Potter-Gryffindor_

_—_

_Jo – det var något som rektorn SKULLE HA FIXAT redan första året. Jag har RÄTT ATT NYTTJA arvtagarlägenheten, och det avser jag göra i fortsättningen. Dessutom kommer Gringotts för min räkning att begära tillbaks skolavgiften för ALLA 7 åren + de tre årsavgifter som har avkrävts en andra gång._

_Ja Albus Dumblebore såg till att 'för min räkning' betala skolavgiften för ALLA 7 åren sommaren jag blev 2 år. Dessutom krävdes avgiften igen, inför 1.a, 2.a och nu inför 3.e året. Gringotts räknar ut den ränta och avgift för obehörig debitering som är gällande. Arvtagare till grundarna betalar inga årsavgifter._

_Medan jag ännu håller i pennan — jag kommer INTE att ge mig tid till quidditch, vare sig träning eller utövande._

_H.P._

—

Harry hade gett i uppgift till Dobby att ta sig runt till andra platser för att köpa trolldrycksingredienser av högsta kvalité. Han visste att det Hogwartseleverna fick vid sina inköp för skolan var _lagerrens_, vilket betydde att det ofta var avsevärt lägre kvalité på det än de betalade för. Dessutom kunde han skaffa _de-lux_ alltså mer kompletta satser av standarduppsättningar.

Det betydde att när Dobby hade gjort sin inköpsrunda färdigt var Harrys ingredienslager avsevärt mer omfattande än Snapes, eller St. Mungos, för att inte tala om Hogwarts skoluppsättning. Dessutom fanns ingredienser som Snape bara hade hört talas om, men aldrig lyckats skaffa själv. Och allt Dobby hade skaffat var inte bara köpta saker, mycket kunde skaffas direkt i naturen av honom eller av allierade husalver.

—

** En grotta helt nära Hogsmeade **

Sirius läste brevet för tredje gången;

_Bäste Sirius, _

_Det var en del år sedan, och många saker är inte så som de ser ut. Dumbledore BORDE ha sett till att även du gick genom rättsapparaten på RÄTT sätt. Men i hans mål passade det bäst att du INTE fanns tillgänglig för mig._

_Det innebär att ditt liv är i fara även från honom, även om han inte utgör faran för dig primärt själv. Hans sätt är mer att utan att låta det bli uppenbart sätta andra att skapa problemen._

_När du nu rymt, grattis till det föresten, kommer de att fokusera jakten på dig till Hogwarts. Tro det eller ej — det utsätter OSS BÅDA för större fara än du kan ana._

_Som jag sa — när du nu har rymt, så väcktes det minnen från före separationen. Du KAN INTE VARA den som förrådde oss. Magin för en Gudfar skulle ha dräpt dig innan du kunde ha orsakat mig livsfara. Dum-ble, visste det, och behövde få dig 'ur vägen'._

_Han behöver mig som verktyg i hans elaka spel. Ja — jag har börjat inse det, och du hittade mig inte hos Dursleys, bara därför att jag rymde därifrån redan första natten där detta sommarlov._

_Samla ihop dina saker, håll hårt i brevet och uttala 'Jag är Sirius Black — Harry Potters Gudfar'. Det är en ed, för att flyttnyckeln endast ska fungera för DIG. Den tar dig till där jag finns. Men gör det endast då den är 'öppen att användas' den 20 augusti. Mellan klockan 09:00 och under efterföljande timme._

_Väl mött_

_Harry Potter. (Prongs – Jr)_

—

Det var blott en timme kvar innan han kunde aktivera den.

** Villa Sunset **

"Välkommen Sirius, det första som händer nu är att du måste ta hand om dig själv. Dobby kommer att hjälpa dig, och var vänlig med honom, han är min VÄN. Innan vi börjar med något annat, så behöver du ett mål mat, sen ett bad, å sen mer mat — SEN, sen kan vi talas vid. Okej?"

"Harry — är det verkligen du – du ser äldre ut än jag förväntade mig."

"Jo, det är jag, men vi kan tala senare, och jag kan ge den _lilla_ versionen av mitt liv medan du äter."

—

Så gick det att Harry berättade sitt _officiella_ liv, samt att han hade varit till Gringotts och hämtat saker från familjevalvet. De resonerade en hel del hur de skulle göra med Pettigrew, och kom fram till att Harry skulle _stjäla_ honom vid första möjliga tillfälle, i hans ställe skulle han lämna en DÖD råtta, som han skulle utseendeförändra så den var förvillande lik _Skabbers_.

När de hade råttan Peter Pettigrew skulle Sirius se till att han fick amerikanskt medborgarskap, mer som _politisk flykting_, än något annat. Då de hade både Sirius Black och den i England dödförklarade Peter Pettigrew skulle de även begära dit den engelske magiska emissarien, som var en typ av diplomatiskt sändebud mellan de olika magiska ministerierna.

Nå, det var planering för året. Harry hade fler saker han hade planerat genomföra. Dumble var i Harrys ögon en fiende, en som spelade med falska kort. Alla hans medhjälpare var inte av samma kategori, men Snape var det. Snape var den som skulle tillverka förvandlingsdryck _nästa år_, om han skulle låta det gå så långt, vilket Harry inte planerade att tillåta.

Harry hade visat en kopia av brevet han hade sänt till McGonagall, genom de besvärjelser som han hade på den så syntes det när det var läst, och när _avtalet_ trädde i laga kraft. Men lyssningsbesvärjelsen hade sedan länge försvunnit. Men nedtecknandet fanns kvar:

_Albus, se här * Vad är det minerva du ser upprörd ut * Se här * Vad i helvete tror han att han kan göra sorry minerva glöm det **oblivate** jag tror vi måste låta honom tro att vi går med på det, men när han är här **övertalar** vi honom att han går på kurserna som vanligt * Ska vi inte svara honom alls då * Nej det skulle bara ge honom tid att koka ihop något mottdrag * Varför är han inte hos dursleys, du sa tidigare att han hade försvunnit därifrån men att vi skulle vara diskret med det * Jag vet inte allt som jag har påstår att han trots allt är där * Okej jag lägger det här till handlingarna då * Ja gör det . . . . . . . _

"Han använder minnesmodifiering utan särskild hänsyn, men Harry, hur kan du ha en utskrift av deras samtal?"

"Dels är det tack vare MAGI, men också lite uppfinningsrikedom. En dikteringspenna som kombinerats med ett magiskt öra, som är kopplat till lyssningsbesvärjelsen. Det som är med kraftigare text, är sånt som sagts med tydligare uttal, eller med mer ljud. Den lilla stjärnan markerar att det är en ny röst. Det tog lite modifiering för att få den att inleda med versal, men den vet ju inget om namn och interpunktering."

"Tror du han planerar att minnesmodifiera _dig_?"

"Ja, men förmodligen avser han låta Snape göra det."

"Jag ska ta hand om honom, han har inget på en skola att göra. Han är en dödsätare, och om det är sant det du skrev . . . föresten hur har du gjort för att brevet du hotar med ska gå – eller inte gå iväg?"

"Dobby vet, vad som händer, och kan se till att breven kommer dit de ska — när de ska vara där."

"Du verkar ha läget under kontroll. Hur kan du veta det föresten?"

"Som jag nämnde förut, sex extra år här. Har läst alla protokollen från förhören — från den tiden. Har läst alla böcker som har någorlunda grepp om läget. Men mitt trumfkort gav Voldemort mig, jag har hela hans minnesbank. Vad värre är jag är hans sista horcrux. Så jag har också läst om dem. Det finns fyra sätt för mig att _bli av med det_."

"Vilka?"

"A — Voldemort dödar mig.

"B — En dementor suger i sig '_det_' och inte mig, då överlever jag dessutom.

"C — Jag bränner bort honom inne i mig själv, visserligen efter en strid, men jag är säker på att jag har ett par fördelar över honom – det är i min hjärna, inte i hans. Det kan dock resultera i att vi båda dör.

"D — exorcering, med stor risk att patienten dör."

"Så du tror du kan bränna honom i dig — varför inte göra det nu?"

"Hur gärna jag än vill det, så har det fördelar att ha länken också. Jag kan spionera på honom, och så länge jag inte talar om det för Dumble, som talar om det för Snape som talar om det för Voldi – så är jag ensam om att veta om den länken."

"Hur kan du vara säker på att den inte är öppen i båda riktningarna?

"Då skulle jag ha hittat om det i hans medvetna — Jo — han finns eftersom jag sa att jag är ett horcrux – så finns han kvar. Men innan du försvinner och skolan startar igen ska vi gå på Horcruxjakt."

—

Det hade varit en lyckad jakt, Den som Regulus hade säkrat, kunde hämtas in, liksom ringen. På Gringotts hände det lite andra saker. Sirius som överhuvud över Black började med att förklara Bellatrix äktenskap ogiltigt. Att det aldrig hade _konsumerats_ fanns det dokument på. Familjen Blacks självuppdaternade släktkrönika skulle ha godtagit äktenskapet i samband med deras brölloppsnatt — om den hade genomförts — som normalt.

Det gav möjligheten att helt enkelt ta in Bellatrix som Bellatrix Balck, och då hon var på Azkaban resten av livet, var hennes valv enkelt att involvera till familjevalvet, men lämna kvar 5000 galleons, som hennes _privata_, och skulle hon någonsin komma ut, var hon en BLACK som skulle hanteras som familjemedlem. Men med det var även bägaren säkrad. Nästa stora sak förvånade Harry.

"Lord Potter," Kallade Direktör Regnot.

"Ja Direktör Regnot — vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Just nu är det nog tvärt om — jag som ska stå till tjänst, men låt oss gå in här." Efter det följde en del förklaringar.

"Så Sirius _säljer_ allt Black äger till mig för 10 galleons? Är han inte klok?"

"Jo — säkert, för det första är det inte ALLT han äger, utan allt familjen äger i EUROPA. Det gör att han inte har _gett bort _det. Det i sin tur hindrar ministeriet att kunna göra något åt hans ägande, alla kontanter, och saker som är lätta att flytta finns redan i USA. Här är listan, och totalt är det värt ungefär 35 miljoner Galleons. Lord Black vet det, men det är enbart till dig erbjudandet finns, det hindrar dessutom Narsissa Black-Malfoys son Draco Malfoy från möjligheten att komma över något av det."

"Okej, jag tror jag förstår, men Sirius borde ha förvarnat mig."

"Han ser det nog mer som ett bra skämt. Jag tror han ville ge dig allt som familjen äger — och med allt talar vi om värden över 5'600 miljoner."

"Okej, jag tror jag förstår, och när vi talar värden — hur mycket finns sedan förut under familjen Potter?"

"Har du inte läst månadsrapporterna?" . . . . Har du ens öppnat dem?" . . . ens fått dem?" Harry såg hela tiden ut so men fisk på torra land.

"Jag visste inte om annat än det lilla valvet innan jag tittade in här i början på sommaren, och då var det inte tid att diskutera såna saker. Men — Allt ni intill denna dag har sänt i rapportering — har inte nått mig."

"Tillåt mig gå till grunden i detta, och låta de som felat få rätta till det. Men svaret på din fråga, är att familjen Potter, för enbart familjen Potter är värt ungefär två å en halv gånger Blacks netto, inte på knutingen, men du förstår ungefär nivån. Till det finns din mors familjs etablissemang, McLaurén, det var innan hon kom in i familjen Evans, de fick aldrig veta om det, det var så sagt i deras testamente, nu är de borta så det är ditt. Mindre än Blacks, ungefär tre fjärdedelar i värde. Till det kommer sedan Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Dessutom du personligen har eliminerat den som angrep din familj — Den som hade Slytherins tillgångar, du har det genom rätten till den segrandes rätt över förlorarens tillgångar, lagen från 432 i er tideräkning."

"Oj — massor av OJ. Kan jag köpa era tjänster att sköta om det för mig?"

"Det är vad vi gör, enligt ett generellt gammalt avtal, sköter vi hand om de familjers ägande där barn är enda familjemedlemmar. Du _kan_ göra ett privat avtal med oss naturligtvis."

"Bra, men jag måste veta vad som gäller nu — och vad ett privat avtal innebär, om det kan vi diskutera senare. Men — jag har ett par saker jag önskar få genomfört."

"Du _får_ det inte, men du kan _köpa_ tjänsten, vad är det du tänker på?"

"Okej, Dursleys, där Dumbledore parkerade mig. Jag vill att de ska därifrån. Köpa huset, och riva ner det — eller bränna ner det, vilket som. Eller med magi, kanske det kan se ut som att det är nedbrunnet, utan att det egentligen är det. Sen där Vernon jobbar, kan vi få dem att _omplacera_ honom till USA, eller Australien, när de är borta härifrån, kan det ju bli andra förutsättningar än det de trodde inledningsvis. Det skulle passa mig perfekt."

"Vi ser till att det blir så. Mer?"

"Jo — allt Albus Dumbledore har debiterat familjevalvet, ska granskas extremt noga. Och i görligaste mån återerövras."

"Det ordnar vi."

"Tack — då tror jag att jag inte har mer."

Med det visades Harry vidare, innan han lämnade banken hade han en stor trave dokument och en portfölj till det. Alla uppgifter om äganderätter, och inventarieförteckning över valven som fanns under honom.

—

Tågresan blev ungefär som han tyckte sig minnas, med dementorer, men utan att någon kunde veta det hade Harry redan i London före avresan satt ett patronusskydd på hela tågsetet. Dessutom på samtliga fönster och dörrar. Medan han gick genom tåget satte han samma typ av skydd på samtliga kupédörrar.

Visst stoppades tåget, men ingen dementor kom ombord, och stoppet varade inte många minuter. Men han visste nu vad han skulle göra.

Sorteringen och det mesta av middagen var avklarad när Minerva kom till Harry.

"Potter — rektorn vill tala med dig på sitt kontor direkt efter middagen."

"Säg till honom att jag inte har samma önskan."

"Här på skolan är det _han som bestämmer_ inte du. Har du förstått?"

"Jag har begärt att disponera Lord Gryffindors läggenhet — är den iordningställd?"

"Nej."

"Fixa det, och tänk på att vårt avtal vann laga kraft. Ge honom det här pappret, du kan läsa det själv först."

"Potter — gör som jag säger, så slipper vi bråk. Och redan nu utdelar jag dig 5 extratjänst. Professor Snape har begärt hjälp att inventera lagret."

"Du bäddar för det själv. Då byter vi besked, här — ta det här istället. Just i detta nu — är det under effektuering. Detta är på grund av Albus Dumbledores lek med allas våra liv, de senaste två åren här."

Förstummad gick Minerva tillbaks till lärarbordet, och frånvarande tittade hon på pappret — och stannade för att läsa medan underliga ljud började höras från olika denar av Hogwarts..

**_UPPSÄGNING AV HYRESKONTRAKT:_**

_I egenskap av ÄGARE av slottet Hogwarts, sägs hyreskontraktet till Skolan Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor upp. Hyresavtalet saknar uppsägningstid — varför detta avtal kan förklaras att upphöra med OMEDELBAR VERKAN._

_Nu direkt upphör skolans hyresrätt. Avtalet innehåller förklaringar som i detalj reglerar ÄGANDET av fasta och lösa inventarier. ENDAST saker som är i PRIVAT ägo är sådant som INTE TILLHÖR FASTIGHETEN._

_Alla försök att ta med annat än personligt privata föremål räknas som STÖLDFÖRSÖK, inga stölder kommer att kunna genomföras däremot hindras allt som är sampackat med stöldgods från att lämna Hogwarts slott._

_Alla som inte personligt inbjuds att stanna har EN TIMME på sig att lämna Hogwarts. Detta gäller främst SAMTLIGA av personalen, utom, P. Spraut, F. Flitwick, M. McGonagall, R. Lupin, R. Hagrid samt P. Poppy och I. Prince. För eleverna gäller att de som önskar stanna kvar måste personligen be om lov att stanna._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Ägare av slottet Hogwarts._

Minerva svimmade när hon hade kommit igenom texten. Men hon var så nära att hon kunde fångas upp av Remus Lupin som satt nära där hon fanns för att lämna dokumentet till rektorn.

—

*** Ende -?- ***

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Uppsägningen**

By Smargden

**2**

*A/N*; På grund av ett förbiseende missades att R. Hagrid skulle vara med bland de som fick vara kvar. Det har ändrats i föregående kapitel.

Jag avsåg inte göra mer på denna story, men några läsare vill se mer, så jag försöker bygga på något då.

**** Kap 2 ****

Harry tittade upp mot lärarbordet, elever hade redan börjat stig upp för att gå till sina respektive hus, så med en mental tanke bad han Hogwarts försluta stora salen, och låta den stipulerade timmen starta efter hans eget lilla tal. Så han steg upp, och diskret gjorde en _sonorus_ på sig själv.

"**Elever och lärare på Hogwarts skola. På grund av den inkompetens som har visats under de två år jag har varit här har jag tvingats ta ansvar för min egendom.**

**"Jag ÄGER detta slott, och mycket mer dessutom. Jag har under sommaren tagit mitt arv av Lord Gryffindor i anspråk. Jag har läst in de _avtal_ som skolan och ministeriet har för att få använda dessa lokaler till skola.**

**"Först — det är allmänt känt att det finns FYRA grundare, det är inte helt korrekt, de var TOLV. Familjerna av dem vi känner, som grundare det gör åtta personer. Men Rovena hade en syster så även hon och hennes man Willjam Potter fanns med, det samt Godrics broder med hustru. Det var de tolv som grundade Hogwarts, men de _pådrivande_ var just Rowena, Helga, Salazar och Godric, men de skulle aldrig ha lyckats utan de övrigas hjälp.**

**"Men de fyra som fått äran att ha grundat skolan äger inte lokalerna, de är endast de som blev de som tecknade kontraktet som gjorde att det ens blev en skola. Men lokalerna ÄGDES, och ÄGS FORTFARANDE av familjen Gryffindor.**

**"Genom sekler av arvingar har det visat sig att efter tre generationer så var familjen Gryffindor blott ett minne, och kom genom giftermål att finnas under namnet Potter, och därför är jag den som står som ägare.**

**"Jag nämnde om avtal. Först måste vi se vad som verkligen _gäller_. Brittiska magiska ministeriet har egentligen ingen auktoritet i Skotland, det ansvaret ligger kvar på familjen Gryffindor-Potter. Genom avtal mellan det skotska hovet och familjen Gryffindor tilldelades Gregor Gryffindor ALLT magiskt samt stora områden som inte var ianspråktagna.**

**"Det finns dokument på det och det gäller fortfarande, men i samband med Skotlands fredsavtal med England och bildandet av Brittiska samväldet gjordes det några markanta _tillägg_.**

**"Dessa tillägg ger Brittiska magiska ministeriet möjligheten att verka även i Skotland OM INTE familjen Gryffindor-Potter säger ifrån.**

**"Dementorer på skolan för att försöka döda mig är en klar överträdelse av vad som kan tillåtas. Ja ni hörde rätt. Visste ni att de även försökte komma in på tåget på väg hit — Nå, det hade jag redan räknat ut att de skulle försöka med. Även jag har något som kallas _underrättelseverksamhet_.**

**"Nå, jag har begärt av skolledningen att slippa konfronteras med en skitstövel vid namn Severus Snape, som personligen har dödat en eller båda föräldrar till 14 av er. Detta har han gjort och rektorn vet vilka av er som är drabbade. Men han låter denna MÖRDARE få fortsätta våldföra sig på era medvetanden.**

**"Ja det är Snapes huvuduppgift här på Hogwarts, genom mental magi söker han kontinuerligt igenom ALLT ni har i era minnen, så det ni har sagt till er mor, eller det er fader har sagt till er inom familjen — det är saker han tar reda på. Ni kanske undrar varför ni ibland råkat minnas saker från möten i familjen, när ni suttit i hans sal. Det är så det har gått till.**

**"Dessa informationer har sedan gått vidare till Dumbeldore OCH till Lucius Malfoy samt till Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy, därför att det kunnat användas som rekryteringsmaterial, eller för planerande av familjemord.**

**"Detta är inte vad jag kan tillåta här på Hogwarts som jag äger. Därför har jag förklarat att SKOLAVTALET har upphört att gälla med omedelbar verkan.**

**"Egentligen skulle antalet förstagenerationens magianvändande elever här ha varit nästan dubbelt så många som det är. Tyvärr är olycksstatistiken så att, så snart ett barn i en omagisk familj börjar ge antydan till sporadisk magi så börjar olyckorna drabba dem. I dagsläget är fördelningen barn med ingen magisk förälder en fjärdedel, barn med en magisk förälder eller föräldrar som inte har mer än två generationer magi de representerar ungefär halva elevkåren, den återstående fjärdedelen är barn med magianvändande föräldrar fåren fler än fem generationer på båda sidorna.**

**"Skulle den verkliga fördelningen av få verka igenom skulle hälften av er vara första generationens magianvändande, och kanske inte ens en tiondedel skulle representera de så kallade _renrasiga_ magifamiljerna. Men för att inte tappa fotfäste i magikollektivet försöker man tidigt hålla tillbaks de som inte ens har hunnit få acceptansbrevet.**

**"Vassa anklagelser, värre än så är det. Magiministeriet är befolkat av väldigt många inkompetenta som _ärver_ sina positioner, just genom att de tillhör de _gamla_ familjerna. De behöver inte presentera några resultat för att konkurrera om jobb, de har jobben ändå. Medan ni som inte redan har ett jobb per arv, kommer att vara hänvisade till lågavlönade serviceyrken, där ni förväntas serva de inkompetenta.**

**"Detta finns det ingen som helst orsak för mig att stödja, inte heller kan jag godta att de unga som visar magiska tendenser ska drabbas av dödsolyckor.**

**"Att hitta dessa dödsolyckor och sedan hitta förövarna av MORDEN som de egentligen är, är något som jag anser att vi måste prioritera i framtiden.**

**"Några i personalen har jag goda erfarenheter av, er ber jag att ni stannar kvar. Ni är Pomona Spraut, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Rebus Hagrid samt Pomfery Poppy och Irma Prince. De av personalen som inte nu nämndes men vill stanna begär det direkt till mig. Severus Snape och Albus Dumbledore SKA försvinna härifrån så snart jag har avslutat mitt anförande, deras _privata_ saker kommer att lämnas ut efter att de är kontrollerade för svartkonst. Albus Dumbledores övervakningsutrustning som baseras på blodsmagi är inget ministeriet ser lätt på. Vissa färdiga trolldrycker i Severus förråd är även de inget som ministeriet låter dödsätare eller privatpersoner hantera.**

**"För er elever gäller lite andra förutsättningar. INGEN som har föraktat eller talat illa om mig personligen bör försöka nå sina elevhus. Även personer som sympatiserar direkt med Voldemort, eller hans ideal, bör välja att ta stora dörren ut.**

**"Ni som däremot inte har något emot att jag tar över ansvaret för skolan och att ni vill fortsätta er utbildning, ni kan gott stanna kvar.**

**"Skolan KOMMER att genomgå FÖRÄNDRINGAR men det är för att möta det behov som finns. Ni som stannar — ni stannar därför att ni vill utbilda er. Ursäkta Ron Weasley, men ni som känner utbildningsintresset unge Weasley har visat — har ni den ambitionen har ni ingen framtid här, dock kan en senare hemresa planeras för er, ifall ni inte kommer på att ni faktiskt VILL utbilda er. Hogwarts kommer INTE att vara ett ställe att fördriva tiden på.**

**"Med det slutar jag mitt lilla anförande och den magi som hållit lärare och annan personal fixerad släpper om ett par sekunder efter att jag talat färdigt, ni bör tänka på att i detta nu befinner ni er inne på PRIVATÄGT område, ägt av mig personligen. OM ni agerar mot mig så tillåter ni mig att nyttja mig av skotska lagar från år 329, De ger mig rätten att låsa in er i mina egna celler, de ger mig även rätten att arkebusera er, oavsett vilken magi ni försökt använda, så var försiktig med hur ni reagerar. Beslutet är fattat och genomförts, och kan inte längre stoppas."**

Att det var knäpp tyst i salen efter att Harry tystnat förvånade honom, men det varade enbart några sekunder. Efter det utbröt kalabaliken. Till allas förvåning försvann Dumbledore och Snape från sina platser ytan att de ens hade stigit upp, Harry visste nu att de hade stötts ut av Hogwarts magi. Till allas förvåning materialiserade sig Fawkes på Harrys axel, där han kvittrade uppmuntrande toner.

I all uppståndelsen märkte inte Harry att Draco Malfoy hade närmat sig honom.

"Potter – vi måste talas vid – i kväll".

"Ta in på Tre Kvastar, jag försöker vara där vid 9 i kväll."

"Kom diskret. Det gäller livet för rätt många av oss."

"Var diskret ni också."

Med det försvann Draco in i virrvarret av folk igen. Däremot kom Minerva fram till honom.

"Vad är det som händer nu?"

Harry valde att visa henne utskriften av samtalet hon hade haft med Albus.

"Han valde redan där den framtid skolan kommer att ha. Han och Snape är skolans största hotbild, ett par dagar av kaos kommer det att vara, efter det ska klasserna komma igång igen. Jag – kommer att vara _rektor_, men jag kommer ganska snart ett anställa lämpliga personer som behövs. Stannar du?"

"För elevernas skull – för dem som stannar, så kommer flera av oss, faktiskt alla att stanna — att börja med."

"Bra, jag tar ett 'tal' igen." Sa han till Minerva och gjorde ännu en sonoris på sig.

"**Hör upp — Samtliga lärare utom de två jag redan förkastat — stannar tills vidare. Ni elever — ni som funderar — stanna gärna kvar tills i morgon och sov på saken. Även ni som inte tror er ha en möjlighet att kunna komma hem i kväll stannar tills i morgon. Det gäller alla utom Draco Malfoys lilla skara och övriga som har den typen av sinnesstämning, ni tar er lämpligen till Tre Kvastar, för att endera stanna där tills i morgon, eller stanna där en stund och fundera på den nya förutsättning som Hogwarts nu står inför. Alltså — ni som stannar — Sov Gott."**

Med det öppnades även dörrarna till stora salen.

"Dobby." — "Master Harry kallade på Dobby."

"Tack, är mitt rum klart?"

"Ja Harry, Hogwarts alver har erkänt master som slottets ägare redan första gången du kom in här, men var förbjudna att säga något, nu däremot är det hindret borta."

"Vad vet vi om Snapes färdiga vror?"

"Tillräckligt många och farliga för att det ska bli _problem_ för både honom och rektorn, om de visas upp."

"Bra, se till att inget kan ge någon minsta orsak att beskylla oss att ha satt dit något som inte raden fanns där, så tar vi in Rita Skeeter och ministeriets personal i morgon. Kan du förbereda det?"

"Dobby och andra alver ordnar det Sir."

—

Naturligtvis blev det mer kalabalik när ministeriet försökte blanda sig i redan på kvällen, men då de inte kom innanför de yttre avspärrningarna och där började dementorerna vädra byte då det inte fanns någon som kontrollerade dem. Ministeriefolket vände snabbt tillbaks till sitt.

Harry hade bråttom, dels skulle han vara på Tre Kvastar, men dessutom skulle han vara i inte mindre än fyra omgångar ytterligare för att flyga anfall mot dementorerna, så snart ministerifolket hade försvunnit.

Familjen Potters tidvändare var det han hade haft mest nytta av efter att han gjorde sitt besök i familjevalvet.

Flygande på två kvastar med honom själv både som pilot, skytt och patronusdirrigerare motades dementorerna samman, där de snabbt föll offer för basiliskgiftimpregnerade pilar, jakten var snabb och effektiv, på mindre än 15 minuter var samtliga 109 dementorer eliminerade. Parallellt med det var han även på Tre Kvaster, men där hade han ett kraftfullt förändrat utseende.

"Draco – följ med." Sa han till Draco nedan han gick ut, när även Draco kom ut pekade Harry på en flygkvast. "Vi ses där uppe." Varpå han själv drog iväg upp.

"Vem är du?" Frågade Draco när han kom till främlingen.

"Endera är du helt inkompetent och följer vem som helst till vad som helst, eller så vet du vem jag är. Du ville tala med mig – vad vill du ha sagt?"

"Potter?"

"Ja."

"Okej, vi är några som vet vad våra fäder har gjort, och vad de avser att vi ska göra om det kommer till det. Far har sagt att hans ledare kommer att komma tillbaks och då är det vår skyldighet att stötta honom. På Hogwarts skulle vi ha en möjlighet att överleva — ett tag i vart fall, kanske längre, nu försvann den möjligheten."

"Du, ni, har bara en möjlighet, överge era familjer och emigrera till USA, tala där om vad ni vet och att ni ställer er avvisande från det arvet, men avser ni smyga er tillbaks in så går det inte, ni kommer att avkrävas en ed på att ni vänder er emot det. Du Draco, och kanske de andra också, borde kunna vända er till Gringotts och begära era fäder bort från respektive familj därför att de har övergett familjen och ställt sig som slav under en terrosist. Det skulle ge er tillgång till era respektive familjetillgångar. Men ni måste hålla er borta härifrån, för här kommer ni att jagas av de övriga dödsätarna."

"Ställer du uppför oss?"

"Stå på egna ben när ni är där. Sen kommer era handlingar att visa på vilken sida ni står. Neutrala är det bästa ni kan åstadkomma — som jag ser det. Blir ni kvar här, kommer ni att endera dödas av Voldis grupp, eller av min grupp, jag tror inte att det kommer att hinna byggas upp förtroende i min grupp mot er."

"Tror du på det själv Potter, att ni har en chans?"

"Inte _tror_ Draco — utan _jag VET_. Familjen Malfoy _angrep_ skolan förra året, det kommer att kosta honom. Har han fortfarande inflytande över familjetillgångarna – så försvinner de från honom genom mig, försvinner de även för dig, när han försvinner. Du har till kommande nyår — har du inte innan dess tagit över familjens ledarskap, då är det för sent."

"Tänker du _döda min far_?"

"Jag angreps som spädbarn av din fars herre — och undanröjde honom — tillfälligt, mött honom två år i rad på Hogwarts och vunnit. Min enda möjlighet att kunna ta honom slutligt är att undanröja hans slavar, då är han ensam — din far är inte din far efter att han tog märket — efter det är han en slav, och som slav ägs även du av Voldemort. Så er enda möjlighet är att försvinna från Europa."

"Vad skulle hindra mig från att ta bort dig här och nu?"

"Möjligen det att du inte är en mördare — inte ännu, men jag är det. Så försöker du något — dör du här och nu, de övriga där nere gör dig senare sällskap in i dödsriket."

"Så kallblodig mördare är du inte."

"Nej inte om du med det menar att jag inte mördar _kallblodigt_, men för mig, är ni slavars avkomma, och för att rensa slavarna så följer avkomman ned. Försvinn från Europa — bryt er loss från familjerna och ni har en framtid, men ser jag er här efter nästa veckoslut — så räkna inte med den här diskussionen igen."

"Far sitter i Hogwarts styrelse, och är bästa vän med ministern. Du har ingen chans mot dem Potter."

"Vore din far något att räkna som ett hot för mig, skulle han ha städat bort halvblodet Tom Riddle som tog sig namnet Voldemort och 'ersatt' honom med sig själv, men då han inte har gjort det förstår vi båda vilken av de två som är den starkare, och Voldi har jag redan överlevt tre gånger nu. Så återstår att se vem som slutligen vinner, men jag räknar mid mig på segerpallen, hälsa dina vänner att ni inte har annan möjlighet än den jag sa. Adjö Draco."

Sa Harry och med det försvann han från sin plats i luften, inte genom att han flög därifrån — utan han bara _försvann_.

—

Följande dag var fortfarande kaotisk, bara en fjärdedel av personerna i Slytherin var kvar, men övriga hus saknade även de en del elever. Mest förvånad blev eleverna när de kom till frukost i stora salen. Samtliga långbord var utbytta till små bord för fyra till sex personer, Minerva, Pomona och Filius satt tillgängliga för frågor, och det fanns många som ville fråga.

"Master Harry Sir" Sa en husalv Harry inte kände vid namn.

"Ja min vän, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Ministern, med herr Malfoy och sex aurorer, och tre journalister står vid grinden Sir."

"Kan du släppa in dem som inte bär onda märket, och leda dem hit?"

"Ja Sir." Sa husalven och försvann

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona, förbered er på att vi ska _inventera_ Snapes förråd, om några minuter."

En spottande och fräsande Fudge med två auror tillsammans med tre journalister kom in.

"Potter — Sluta genast upp med detta spektakel, vart tog fyra av mina aurorer och Lucius vägen?"

"De, är förmodligen redan i sina celler, märkta dödsätare som försöker komma in här hamnar automatiskt i cellerna."

"Släpp genast dem fria, de är med mig."

"Herr Fudge, är du medveten om att du INTE har några som helst befogenheter i Skottland längre?"

"Vad talar du om?"

"Jo — per i går kväll tog familjen Gryffindor över administrationen då samväldets ministerium inte följer ens sina egna lagar."

"Vad pratar du för smörja."

"Nå — jag vet vad jag talar om, Skottland är speciellt, endera förklarar du _krig_ vilket innebär att du gör det LAGLIGT för skotska brigaden att angripa ministeriet, eller så lugnar du ner dig. Ni är _inbjudna_ att vara med när vi inventerar Severus Snapes _privata_ lager. Det kan ha en viss återspeglan på hur vissa personer kan uppfattas. Ni ska veta att Severus Snape hade _tillåtelse_ av Dumbledore att ha vissa _friheter_. Alltså även om Dumbledore senare förnekar all kännedom om det vi hittar, så har han redan godkänt att de finns — och vid behov, används."

"Var är dementorerna? — jag såg inge när jag kom." Muttrade Fudge.

"Det måste du fråga de personer du har som hanterare av dem?"

"De hade sina order, ingen behövde hålla dem i hand."

"Ännu en överträdelse av era egna lagar, var gång dementorerna är utanför Azkaban ska de vara _ledsagade_ av en auror med _patronuskapacitet_ per tre dementorer. Så enligt era egna lagar skulle det innebära 37 aurorer kontinuerligt bland dementorerna som fanns här innan de skingrades och försvann, någon gång under natten."

"Cornelius, hur kunde du?" Sa en dam som Harry anade var Amelia. Hon var ju inte officiellt presenterad ännu.

"Albus godkände det, han sa att de inte skulle kunna komma så nära att de utgjorde någon risk."

"Nå — Albus Dumbledore är inte längre den som bestämmer här, hans _förordnande_ upphörde i går kväll. Nå som ni redan förstått är jag Harry Potter, egentligen Gryffindor-Potter, och ska det vara helt seriöst är det Lord Gryffindor-Potter, eftersom jag är den siste i ätten med direkt arvsrätt så kunde jag ikläda mig familjeansvaret redan i somras. Ni känner säkert Minerva, Pomona, och Filius, Jag har förstått att Du som kräver så mycket är ministern, ni övriga är?"

"Jag är Amelia Bones, och efter presentationen har jag några uppkomna frågor. Han här är Kingsley Schaklebolt, hon där är Rita Skeeter, journalist på _The Profet_, han här är Herr Lovegood, för _The Quibbler_, och Vernon Browm för _The Wireless_. Och minister Cornelius Fudge. Du sa att märkta dödsätare inte längre kommer in här — är det så?"

"Ja, samtliga som bär Voldemorts märke, livnär hans själ med energi, de är slavar till den som dödade mina föräldrar. Genom att jag sedan besegrade honom ger det mig rätten att ta mina föräldrars mördares egendom, och göra med det som jag behagar." Nu spottade Cornelius upp sig.

"Hör nu herr Potter, Lucius Malfoy befanns vara oskyldig."

"Vittande han under sanningsserum när han bedyrade det. Jag ger dig minister Fudge en ärlig chans nu. Överlever du ska jag se till att Lucius lämnar Hogwarts oskadd, när ni går härifrån. Du minister, ger mig en trollkarlsed på att Lucius Malfoy inte mutat dig och din företrädare för att komma undan Azkaban, har du minsta misstanke om att Malfoy är en märkt slav mot sin vilja — så överlever du, såvida du inte tar emot hans mutor."

"Om inte?

"Om inte — du ger den eden så diskuterar vi dem inte mer. Det visar också på möjligheten att det finns flera i ministeriet som bär slavmärket, än de fyra aurorer som nu plockades undan. En liten fråga Cornelius — var det Lucius personligen som _föreslog_ de fyra? Tänk efter — är du nu beredd att göra eden?"

"Jag tror vi lämnar den ogjord, men jag vill veta vad som händer med dem."

"Okej, men nu ska vi göra det ni är inbjudna för att göra, inventera — Snapes och Dumbledores privata saker."

"Potter," Sa Amelia och fortsatte, "inventera privata saker, det är en _husrannsakan_ sett med mina ögon, vi har inte utfärdat någon sådan begäran."

"Ni har inte det, men jag har det, då de har nyttjat min privata egendom till annat än _skolverksamhet_. Det är det som gjorde det möjligt för mig att med omedelbar verkan skilja dem från verksamheten, dessutom kommer ni att få en anklagelseakt mot dem. Det är för brott de har begått medan ministeriet hade överinseende över området och därmed skolan."

"Om nu Malfoy och de övriga aurorerna hamnade i cell på grund av dödsätarmärket, varför är inte Snape där?"

"För hans del skiljer det sig lite, han var här officiellt, och när det förändrades då motades han ut. Skulle han ha försökt komma in igen — så skulle han ha hamnat där."

"Jag tror jag förstår, så om Lucius hade varit här inne i går kväll när det _började_, då hade han bara avvisats?"

"Ja."

—

Det blev en lång lista över tveksamma ingredienser, men också en diger lista över förbjudna och restrigerade färdiga preparat.

"Potter. Förstår jag dig rätt när du inte avser låta ministeriet ta hand om de saker vi nu har konstaterat är _förbjudna_ saker. Är de förbjudna för Snape och Dumbledore är de också förbjudna för dig." Sa Amelia, Fudge hade märkt att hans tal gjorde mer skada än nytta för honom själv, och det fanns representanter för media med, så han lät nu Amelia föra hans talan.

"Ja, om jag skulle ha för avsikt att medföra någon av dessa varor till _ert_ område, England Wales och Nordirland, då kan du peka på mig och bussa dina aurorer på mig. men så länge de är norr om gränsen till England — så kan jag behålla dem. Däremot kan ni få köpa av lagret."

Harry såg hur Ameliga förstod vinken att de inte kunde _konfiskera_ saker där, men att Harry var öppen för en dialog.

"Hur mycket?"

"För allt i klump eller sakerna individuellt och listat?"

"Allt i klump."

"Jag har låtit mig addera värdet medan vi har inventerat och jag har en känsla att vi talar om 150 tusen Galleons, tio tusen upp eller ner, men i den storleksordningen är det. Så 150 tusen i klump, här och nu."

"Vi har inte det kapitalet att göra affärer med."

"Då stannar det kvar här, och jag försäkrar, så länge jag har inflytande över det kommer det INTE att finna vägar in till ert restriktionsområde. Lika lite som jag kommer att låta det falla i okompetenta händer."

"Men i kompetenta händer då?"

"För användning här — så är det under mitt ansvar."

"Varför besvärar vi oss över huvud taget att inventera det då?"

"Därför att skapandet av lagret, skedde innan jag tog över, det är där ni har möjligheter att tilltala BÅDE Severus Snape och Albus Dumbledore för att de kunde ske under hans överinsyn, och med ingredienser tillhörande skolan. Jag motsätter mig inte att ditt kontor Fru Bones för köpa från lagret — till listpris, varorna är det inget fel på. Snape är en duglig _tillverkare_ av trolldryck — men en som inte ska vara anställd för att lära ut konsten."

"Okej, jag ska ha det i åtanke. Hur blir det med alla _instrumenten_ som Dumbledore hade?"

"Juridiskt är de mycket _förbjudna_, tekniskt är de bara några kilo silver när vi smälter ner det. De har inget saluvärde som färdiga föremål, då de är kopplade mot vissa personer. Jag vill bara visa vilken omfattning han hade för den tveksamma sysslan. Redan i morgon kommer de att vara nersmälta och därmed är de inte längre verksamma."

"Så då är vi klara här." Stipulerade Fudge.

"Så skulle det ha varit, men redan i går när jag tog över Hogwarts så hamnade en märkt dödsätare i en av cellerna — och det är inte Severus Snape, för han hade förpassats utanför områdesskydden. Nej den här fanns dold inne på Hogwarts, och hade tydligen en ganska lång erfarenhet av slottets faciliteter. Jag har honom på väg upp, samt att jag redan nu akrediterar användandet av sanningsserum från det som är mitt lager nu.

—

"Vad heter du?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Blev inte du mördad av Sirius Black?"

"Nej, han hittade mig, men jag kom undan, i kalabaliken när jag skadade mugglarna, de dog visst."

"Hur kom du undan?"

"Hade tydligen ena fingret framför trollspöt bakom ryggen, när jag gjorde den där sprängningsbesvärjelsen, så jag blev av med ena fingret, sen i kalabaliken som uppstod försvann jag ner i kloakerna."

"HUR?"

"Animagus – som råtta."

"Var du familjen Potters hemlighållare?

"Ja, Dumbledore sa att han skulle försöka få Black att skifta till mig."

"Visste Dumbedore om ditt dubbelspel?

"Snape hade säkert talat om för det honom. Vi visste att Snape spelade att vara Dumbledores spion, men, det jag kunde se och höra som råtta vittnade om att han inte gav så mycket till Dumbledore, men jag vet att Snape hade nämnt om mig, Snape sa att Dumledore hade _större mål_, och behövde att jag spelade min roll."

"Sirius Black, var inte han i er grupp — som dödsätare?"

"Siris — Dödsätare — han skulle dö innan det kom till det."

"Var har du funnits tills nu?"

"Som råtta i familjen . . . . . puh"

"VAR — ?"

"Peter — VAR." Sa Harry och stirrade strängt på fången.

"Weasleys."

"Vet de om din sanna identitet?

"Nej, för dem är jag enbart _Skabbers_."

"Tack, för honom tillbaks." sa Harry till de husalver som hade fört fram honom.

"Han ska med till Ministerit muttrade Cornelius."

"Du Fudge, ska vara glad att jag låter dig återvända, du kan vara glad att du utfärdade ordern att döda Black, vid första påträffande, i England. Men Från och med nu står Sirius Black under familjen Gryffindors beskydd, dör han minister Fudge, så är det en _krigsförklaring_, det ger mig laglig rätt att angripa dig, och du kommer inte att komma undan, inte ens om du gömmer dig innanför portarna till helvetet. Som slav hos Dursleys på grund av Dumbledore så vet jag var de portarna finns. Och jag lovar dig, du kommer inte undan. Som orientering till media och dig Fru Bones, märkta dödsätare har jag rätten genom gammal familjefejdslagstifting att söka upp och likvidera. De är mina föräldras mördares slavar, hans _egendom_."

"Vad är du Potter — 13 år, vad tror du att du kan göra mot dem?"

"Det återstår att se, men så mycket vet jag att vare sig ministeriet eller Albus fågelklubb har lyckats rensa i träsket sedan 1981. Så nu tar jag vid och fortsätter där jag började. Föresten — du Fudge var ju här med Malfoy förra året, vi ska kanske titta närmare på vad som orsakade det _problemet_."

—

"Potter, du kan omöjligt ha dödat den där."

"_Jag Harry James Potter även känd som Lord Gryffindor och Lord Potter bedyrar med min magi och mitt liv att jag talat sanning i allt jag har sagt angående detta monster och hur den kom att interferera på Hogwarts, allt utifrån den kunskap jag själv har_."

"Så det _kan_ ha varit någon annan än Lucius som orsakade det?" Vidhöll Cornelius.

"Vi kan förhöra honom, med sanningsserum, då kommer jag även att fråga vilka övriga som är dödsätare på ministeriet — och hur mycket han har gett dig i mutor, och ifall han tror att du är medveten om Voldemorts sak och att du stödjer den."

Med det blev Fudge tyst igen, nu mycket tyst. Amelia däremot såg en öppning.

"Jag antar att du kommer att förhöra dina fångar, kan du ha vänligheten att sända mig en kopia på protokollen?

"Med glädje, sänd mig gärna frågor du vill ha med i frågeställningen, så snart som möjligt."

—

"Potter." Rita och de två övriga från media hade varit tysta hela tiden, vilket hade förvånat Harry.

"Ja fru Skiter."

"Jag har fått den uppfattningen att du egentligen har mer att säga än du har sagt, finns det en möjlighet att vi kan _talas vid_ om ett par dagar?"

"Ni tre i media, så länge ni rapporterar fakta, eller rapporterar det som visas och ni beskriver vem som visar det som fakta, så har jag inget att invända. Men det finns det man kallar _den tredje stadsapparaten_, det är media. Ni har ett ansvar, att skriva nyheter är det ni har som jobb. Sedan beror det på hur ni vinklar det ni skriver. Det skapar opinion, på så sätt är ni ansvariga för ifall folket, eller ministeriet väljer fel väg att lösa problemen. Att göra något — möjligen helt fel — bara för att visa att man gör något, det är lika viktigt att visa felen i det som att skälla i utpekad riktning."

"Hur menar du Potter," Frågade Lovegood

"Förra året kom ministern — han kom på ett sätt som för mig såg ut som att han var i Lucius Malfoys koppel. De arresterade Rebus Hagrid, därför att visa att de gjorde något. Varför valde de Rebus Hagrid, jo därför att han hade anklagats för cirka 50 år sedan för att ha orsakat en elevs dödsfall. Den som pekade ut Hagrid var Tom Marvolo Riddle. Numer känd under namner Lord Voldemort. Han är varken lord eller fullblodsmagiker. Ett halvblod, med en helt omagisk far. Hans ande har jag mött två år i rad här på Hogwarts, så jag förstår att vi inte har sett slutet på hans karriär ännu. Därför är det synnerligen viktigt att verkligen veta vad man gör."

"Vad hände med Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore VET att Hagrid inte var orsaken till den elevens död, men han har hållit honom här på Hogwarts, som en så gott som gratis arbetskraft, Hagrid — trots hans barska utseende är en mycket snäll person."

"Vad var det som orsakade den elevens död då?"

"Samma sak som kom loss på Hogwarts nu, det kadaver ni nyss såg. Hagrid hade en spindel, en ni inte önskar göra bekantskap med nu — men då var den inte stor nog att skada en mus, än mindre döda en människa — nu är det lite annat förhållande."

"Så han fick aldrig någon upprättelse?"

"Nej, däremot fick Tom Riddle ett pris för gjorda tjänster, för att han falskeligen angav Hagrid. Tänk nu efter, Peter Pettigrew, fick Order Of Merlin _postumt_ på förslag av Dumbledore. Vad hade han gjort — utöver att för Dumbledores räkning förrått mina föräldrar — jo han hade dött. Men hur många andra hade inte dött i mer samhällsnyttiga uppgifter än han. Sirius Black är oskyldig till det han anklagas för, och jag ber dig Amelia — få ut det budskapet officiellt. Tyvärr finns det andra som kan ha nytta av att Sirius försvinner."

"Vem tänker du på nu Potter?" Frågade Rita

"Vem satt som ordförande i stora rådet, som såg till att INGEN som var dödsätare frågades om Sirius Black. Att Sirius Black inte fick någon rättegång. Samme man som bevittnade testamentet mina föräldrar skrev, men som han lät försegla för att hindra den kunskapen att komma ut."

"Vassa anklagelser Potter. Har du belägg för dem?" sa Fudge

"Ta upp familjen Potters testamente till ny prövning i rådet. Att nu ta upp det när jag är myndig, kan inte ge mina omagiska — påstådda släktingar — något av mors, eller Potters pengar eller egendom. En sak som var en av Dumbledores argument då. Jag har redan talat med Gringotts, och så snart det är officiellt att Dumbledore _olagligt_ har verifierat utbetalningar från familjevalvet på 64'562'298 galleons, så tar de in de värdena från Dumbledore. Att de dessutom lägger på ett belopp för jobbet, är deras sak. Tror de har värden för 98 miljoner säkrade, räntan på mitt gör att jag lär få tillbaks omkring 87 miljoner."

Efter det blev det lunch, och Harry visade ministern och Amelia de _lagtexter_ som gav familjen Gryffindor rätten att vara överhuvud för Magiska Skottland. Men Harry förklarade också att när ministeriet var rensat från mördare, och inkompetenta, så var han öppen för återetablera ett samarbete. Men hands största prioritet nu var skolan.

—

Harry var medveten om det redan från början, skolavgifter, därför hade han redan under sommaren skaffat sig ett underlag för de transaktionerna, de betalades ju via Gringotts, så det var lätt att ha det underlaget klart. Harry behövde bara sända ett besked tillbaks till dem, så öppnade de personliga konton för de elever som lämnade skolan. Det var Harrys enda möjlighet att ge dem möjlighet att ha ett litet startkapital. Tyvärr för Draco, Lucius hävdade att som styrelseledamot var hans familj avgiftsbefriad.

Däremot fanns det åtta transaktionskonton som Harry såg till att omfördela till konton som Dumbledore inte hade tillgång till, med det räddade han tillbaks närmare 45 miljoner till skolans budget. Allt Harry gjorde på Hogwarts hade varit förberett redan tre veckor före skolstart. Det han däremot inte hade planerat var den exakta tidpunkten för aktiviteterna.

—

*** EOC ***

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Uppsägningen**

By Smargden

**3**

_A/N: Det där med olyckor som drabbar 'sämre ställda' unga barn som indikerar på sporadisk magi i barnaår, är något jag inte har sett i några andra storys. Men när jag tänker efter, och tittar på personkarakteristiken i HP-böckerna, så ser vi inga från slummens missär. Nå de kanske inte har råd med Hogwarts, men det talas om stödprogram för de som inte har råd själva. Till å med Tom Riddle, fattig föräldralös från barnhemmet, kom till Hogwarts. Han hade tydligt utfört magi, men ändå inte hittats av fel grupp – om den fanns då, för i så fall skulle det han nämnts om att det hade varit utryckningar med minnesmodifieringar dit. — Så varför inte ta med det? Hoppas ni uppskattar det jag skriver._

_

* * *

_** — **

Det hade varit hektiska dagar, en av dem hade så när renderat i ett öde Ravinclaw.

"**SAMLING**" skrek Harry med sonorus i Ravencalws dagrum. Och eleverna började komma på plats.

"Hogwarts, har slottsspöken, och tavlor, de ser, de hör. Och talar om för mig. Ja — själva slottet har något som kan liknas vid själ, så jag har fått veta det från annat håll än härifrån. 60 minuter, det är er tidsfrist. Den som efter det är innehavare av annans egendom, eller har _gömt_ annans egendom på sådant sätt att rättmätig ägare inte har tillgång till sina saker — den har förverkat sin rätt att finnas kvar här. FRÅGOR?"

"Vad är det som händer?" Hördes en svag stämma, en förstaårselev.

"Saker göms för andra, när fler gör det mot en person kallas det _penalism_ de som inte gör något för att förhindra det ingår i gruppen som utövar penalism, — mobbing är ett annat ord som kan användas. Ingen av dessa har något berättigande här på Hogwarts. 54 minuter kvar, efter det hamnar ni automatiskt utanför Hogwarts Grindar. Det gäller även de som sett — men inte motverkat ingripit mot det, far en ut far alla ut – ni agerade gemensamt och ansvarar gemensamt för resultatet."

—

Med det lämnade Harry och Filius dagrummet.

"Hur många berör det?"

"Frånsett så gott som alla i första årsklassen, så är det alla utom en."

"Oj, vad är det som har hänt? Jag har inte fått några incidentrapporter."

"Du är inte den de går med sina problem till, du har sagt till dem att _lösa sina mellanhavanden inom gruppen_. Det slutar nu, det finns risk för att du tappar dina elever nu."

"Behöver vi dem inte?"

"De behöver oss – inte vi dem. Jag ska inte ha sådana kvar här. Nästa grupp jag ska ge mig på är tvillingarna bus."

"Lustigkurrarna?"

"De kanske ser sig själva som det — de som drabbas av dem der det inte på samma sätt."

—

"Minerva, kalla hit tvillingarna Weasley, för ett samtal."

"Oj, jag hämtar dem personligen."

"Ni två, tar inte era studier på allvar, det betyder att ni inte är önskvärda här. Endera slutar ni lägga energi på att förstöra för andra, och lägga den energin på de studier som skolan ska tillhandahålla, eller så kommer ni att se grindarna låsta — från utsidan. Jag brukar inte varna, men ni bör känna er varnade nu. Jag vet var och när ni försöker ställa till det för andra. Förut — på Dumbledores tid kunde vissa behöva 'påminnas' att det inte var bra att skada andra — den tiden är förbi nu. Har ni förstått?"

"Ja — vi tror det i vart fall."

"Bra — då behöver ni inte heller marodörernas karta, lämna den till mig nu direkt — Prongs var min far, så för mig är det en av mycket få saker jag har efter min familj."

Harry såg hur de två pojkarnas ögon fylldes till bristningsgränsen med vätska innan ett par tårar lämnade deras ögon. Att nämna _familj_ och saker från familj hade nått deras hjärta.

"Här, om du inte kan använda den — så hjälper vi gärna till."

"Jag vet vad det är, och hur den används, tack. Fokusera era krafter på studier nu, när ni lämnar skolan om några år, kommer ni att ha ett erbjudande om jobb, eller möjligen ett finansiellt erbjudande så att ni kan starta den butikskedja ni funderar på. Men för det måste ni göra väl ifrån er här på skolan. Livet behöver sina lustifikationer, men man måste dessutom kunna se allvaret i dess rätta natur. Lycka till, men inga fler skratt på andras bekostnad, om ni vill vara kvar."

—

"Vad är det där för dokument Harry?" Undrade Minerva när de två hade gått.

"Far, Remus och Sirius gjorde den för att kunna göra bus, Peter var med, men hans bidrag var inte särskilt imponerande. Så det är ett minne från far."

"När ska du börja vara med på lektionerna igen?"

"Efter nyår som tidigast, men trolldryckslärare är det svårt att hitta någon som lära ut, men framför allt, kan bedöma kvalitén på elevernas arbete."

"Jag har förstått att det är _du_ som står som lärare där, för första och andra årskursen kan jag förstå, men uppåt?"

"Jag har redan gjort varulvselexiret till Remus. Han sa att dess verkan var _minst lika bra_, som de han tidigare hade kunnat komma över, inklusive Snapes tillverkning."

"Var och när har du lärt dig det?"

"Jag var erkänd kock i familjen Dursley's från det jag var fem år. En del recept till mat är rätt kritiska, så jag har lärt mig att läsa recept och förstå. Dessutom köpte jag några böcker som jag kommer att se till att alla har, det är förklaringar över olika ingrediensers reaktionsmönster, med dem i bottnen, är det mycket lättare."

"Men trolldryckstillverkning är ju en ädel konst Harry."

"Ja, det ska bli intressant att se resultaten efter kommande tester. Är det bättre än för Snapes elever, då är jag nöjd."

"När ska du öppna Slytherin igen, och kommer de som var sorterade dit att flytta tillbaks?"

"Jag har inte planerat att öppna det igen, i vart fall inte de närmaste sju åren. Nästa års intag, kommer inte att _hattsorteras_."

"Hur ska det göras då?"

"På enklast sätt, eleverna kommer in, och får veta vilka elevhus som sitter var, så är det för dem att välja sina platser."

"Inte hatten?"

"Nej, jag kommer dessutom att under tiden försöka få alla att förstå att för att passa i Hufflepuff måste du ha modet som en Gryffindors påstås ha, förstå, eller göra allt för att förstå, så en i Ravenclaw blir avundsjuk, men framför allt, är beredd att arbeta för att nå sina mål, och är goda och trogna vänner. Alla de övriga husen ska förstå att de själva inte har kvalitéer nog för att passa in där."

"Kan du in den uppfattningen i dem, då har du lyckats med det omöjliga."

"Har jag inte redan lyckats med det många trott vara omöjligt då?"

"Jo — faktiskt. Vad hände fångarna som togs när ministern kom?"

"De är dömda till arkebusering, de hade alla begått så många grymma mord och andra brott."

"Oj, Lucius också?"

"Ja — han också, verkställelse kommer att ske vid ett tillfälle kommande sommar. Det är till den tidpunkten som Amelias grupp har på sig att gräva vidare, de har dessutom tillgång till dem för fortsatta förhör. Tack och lov, för min del, så har de samtliga begått en del av dessa brotten i områden jag har överinseende över. Lucius var klar redan inledningsvis, de fyra aurorerna hade för avsikt att angripa mig personligen, även om det var på outtalat initiativ av Cornelius, så var det deras avsikt här. Alltså kunde jag involvera det i domslutet."

"Bödel?"

"Hagrids lilla monster från 50 år sedan är lite större nu. Det kommer att ge lite ekon i magivärlden. Som en bieffekt av det kommer alla som fått nys om det att veta att förbjudna skogen är ett ställe spindlarna bor i. Jag tror inte många kommer att välja den vägen att nå skolan."

"Varför vänta så länge, ett par månader kan jag förstå?"

"Draco gav min en tanke, det är en liten test för att se deras vilja att hålla sig borta från kriget. Jag sa till honom att om de är kvar här kommer de att endera dödas av dödsätarna eller av min grupp. De är i USA, och det jag har fått rapport om är att Draco med 25 _vänner_ har svurit att de INTE har för avsikt att ansluta sig till dödsätarsidan, nu kan de dessutom hämta in familjekapitalet. Med det har jag neutrala allierade istället för neutrala fiender. Skulle jag ha tagit bort deras arv, skulle jag inte ha varit någon de vill vara ens neutrala med. Så på sätt å vis har jag köpt deras sympati."

"Litar du på dem?"

"Nä, men den ed de har gett hindrar dem från alla sätt att stötta vår fiendesida, det räcker för mig."

"Okej, kommer du att ha Sirius Black som lärare när han blir fri från sjukhuset?"

"Jag har övervägt det, men jag tror att han gör oss mer nytta i ministeriet. Som du hörde så avser jag göra allt jag kan för att stoppa barnamorden på de nya magianvändarna."

"Ja — det du sa om det, hur kom du på det? Jag hade inte ens hört talas om det förut."

"Egentligen ett köpt jobb, jag begärde ett utdrag från registret som registrerar just spontan magiemission, där fick jag tidpunkter, adresser och namn, sen hämtade jag uppgifter från det omagiska dödsarkivet. I de fall där dessa sporadiska aktiviteter skedde i _fattiga familjer_, upphörde den sporadiska aktiviteten efter att ett av barnen tragiskt hade omkommit i en olycka. Var det i en rik eller välbärgad familj, eller att åtminstone ena föräldern var registrerad magianvändare så, var det sällan som en olycka hände."

"Det är ju _sjukt_."

"Är det? Tänk efter — vem skulle ha betalt skolavgiften, och vem skulle ha betalt skolutrustningen mm. Det där är den moderna tidens häxbränning, även om det är lite omvänt förhållande, men det var just den typen av outbildade magikunninga som öppnade för den mörka perioden i historien. Nu är det mer för att förhindra att fattiga magikunniga hittar in i _vårt fina samhälle_. Man helt enkelt eliminerar dem diskret innan de hinner bli alltför iakttagna. Olycksstatistiken bland den gruppen unga gör att dessa _olyckor_ aldrig noteras som annat än just olyckor."

"Om du ändrar det, hur kommer det att påverka vårt samhälle?"

"Det återstår att se, men att låta dessa mord fortsätta kan jag inte godta, och de som avser låta det fortsätta ska veta att omgivningen nu vet vad det egentligen handlar om, just barnamord. Låter vi den kunskapen komma ut bland föräldrarna till de omkomna så kanske de har ett krav att komma med. Men låter vi bli att hitta alla tidigare mord, men ser till att det upphör så kanske vi kan skapa ett balanserat magisamhälle, utan översitteri, men det kräver att de får sin utbildning, och med tanke på den sämre start de har kanske de ska tas om hand tidigare än nu."

"Hur har du tänkt att de ska klara utbildningskostnaden då?"

"När vi har tagit över styret av det brittiska samväldets magiska delar kommer de att märka att inkomst kostar, det innebär att de kommer att betala skatt, och det är det som kommer att betala de första fyra läsåren, vilket är när motsvarande O.W.L. kommer att genomföras. Efter det gör man endera yrkesinriktade studier, eller allmänna studier, här kommer studielånen in. Del av framtida lön är det som betalar den delen av studierna. — Lika för alla."

"När räknar du med att det kommer att vara genomfört?"

"Mycket kommer att börja nästa läsårsstart. När inget kommer att skapa inköpsrusch i Diagongränd kommer de att fundera på vad som hände, — men det är för nästa läsårsstart att upptäcka."

"En sista fråga nu — trolldryckslärartjänsten, — vem har du i åtanke för det jobbet?"

"Mig själv, under hela det här läsåret, jag hoppas kunna få igenom de som utexaminerar med avsevärt bättre examensresultat än Snape någonsin har haft. Det kommer jag sen att ha som _bevismaterial_ i mina fortsatta dialoger med ministeriet."

"Okej, men om det sämre så hoppas jag att du låter mig erbjuda dem ett _friår_ som kompensation."

"Gott, det godtar jag, har Gryffindor, Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw sämre medelresultat i kommande test än de har haft under Snapes tid — i hans ämne, så går de kvar ett år på min bekostnad."

"Det ska bli intressant att se resultatet av det."

—

I två av Harrys tidigare liv hade han kommit så långt i trolldrycksämnet att han hade avlagt mästarprov, en gång dödades han innan han fick resultatet, det andra gjorde honom certifierad mästare. Men — det var i ett av de framtida möjligheterna, han hade kunskapen kvar den här gången tack vare att det var hans _sista chans_. Och han hade tränat även på avancerad trolldryckstillverkning under de sex tidnycklingsåren under sommaruppehållet. Men varför avslöja sina färdigheter i detalj.

—

Tiden gick och av de brev han fick från USA så hade Draco nu en grupp med 32 _vänner_ som var i samma situation som honom, de hade svurit de dödsätarmärkta föräldrarna bort från familjen, de hade dessutom fått det brevledes sanktionerat av Amelia och minister Fudge, med det kunde de ta över familjetillgångarna, och ha en dräglig tillvaro.

Naturligtvis kunde de inte alliera sig med Potter, då han var skulden till deras föräldrars öde — enligt dem. Det hade dock förklarats för dem att det var föräldrarna själva som satte sig i slavsituationen — frivilligt. Även de unga i USA hade fått utdrag av protokollen, för respektive förhör.

Men månader lades till månader, studierutinerna på Hogwarts hade aldrig varit mer intensiva, och i en ny gemytlig anda. En del ämnen hade ändrats, dit hörde spådomskonst, men framför allt kunskapen om de olika samhällenas funktioner. Båda de linjerna blev obligatoriska, och det blev en klar ögonöppnare även för ministeriets studieavdelning som inbjöds på några praktiska uteövningar i det omagiska samhället. Efter det hade Harry inga svårigheter att ändra det kursinnehållet.

Det som mest ifrågasattes var när de unga första generationens magianvändarna skulle få lära sig anställningsmöjligheterna i brittiska samväldets magisamhälle. Harry talade om för ministeriegruppen att det mycket väl kunde bli så att fullblodsmagiapersoner i framtiden skulle bli tvungna att överväga att ta servicejobben för sin överlevnad och att det inte längre fanns en uppskö av arbetslösa nya maigianvändare att ha som servicehjon då de med kunskap vände sig till andra platser. Konkurrensen skulle gälla i båda riktningarna.

—

Albus Dumbledore hade tidigt upptäckt att hans popularitet försvann på bara ett par dagar i samband med att han kastades ut från Hogwarts, och att hans bankkonto inte längre var så intakt som han hade räknat med. Han hade dock försökt påverka ministern och sedan stora rådet om hans egen förträfflighet han volonterade även för förhör med sanningsserum.

Förhöret varade inte så länge innan verkan släppte och sedan skulle det gå minst tre dygn innan nästa dos kunde ges, men frågorna fortsatte och avslutades med:

"Nu Albus har du svarat på en del frågor, läs nu igenom både frågor och svar, ser du något som inte är SANNING, så säg till så kan vi göra om det, men när du är nöjd, så signerar du det som ed med kontraktspennan, ja — det blir en blodsed på att alla svaren du har gett är sanning. Du vet att du dör, om något av det är osant. Vägrar du det, så måste vi förstå att du inte är att lita på, vilka försäkringar du än ger."

"Så här kan ni inte göra, det tillåter inte lagen, blodsmagi är svartkonst som är förbjudet."

"Det finns ingen lag emot det då det används som sanningsförsäkran, alla kan ge en blodsed där de försäkrar sanningen i det de påstår, det är inget emot lagen. Alltså Albus Dumbledore, endera signerar du och med det — ifall du överlever. Så är det som andra har sagt — och tecknat med blodsed lögn."

Albus lade ner pennan. "Jag avstår".

Med det avslutades hans karriär i alla positioner och inflytande han hade haft i samhället.

—

*** EOC ***

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Uppsägningen**

By Smargden

**4**

_

* * *

_

"Rektor Potter ? ? ? jag trodde jag skulle se en vuxen person, är det Harry Potter?"

"Ja Nymfodora Tonks, det är jag _Harry_, du är nu inne på din avslutande del av din aurorutbildning, den stipulerar att du arbetar för dem med en låg lön under fem år. En lön som de menar är en delbetalning av aurorkursen. Alternativt betalar du kursarvodet, åtta tusen Galleons direkt.

"Tittar vi på det du får och hur mycket de annars _sparar_ så betalar du tolv tusen galleons när det är reducerad lön fördelad över längre tid. Jag erbjuder dig en tjänst här, den officiella tjänsten är lärare i historia. Godtar du det så nollar jag ministeriets krav på dig, samt att du har en lön som är mer än dubbelt du skulle ha fått på ministeriet."

"Vad är det verkliga jobbet?"

"Lära mig, allt du kan lära ut och jag kan lära mig av dig. Känner vi för det så kan vi ibland uppträda som par, för i mitt jobb behöver jag ibland uppträda med en partner, jag känner till om din förmåga, och involverar den i jobbet, alltså när jag har officiella uppträdanden där en partner behövs vill jag att du är med i en skepnad du själv väljer, men som avspeglar min synbara ålder, och ett släktskap till mig, jag har ett par bilder för inspiration."

"Du vet — hur jag kan ändra mig?"

"Ja, — problemet jag ser i det är ifall du är socialt uppknuten i ett förhållande, jag snart 14, du lite på 20, inget socialt par — nu, men om du behåller jobbet, och vi inte kommer i luven på varandra kanske vi kan lära oss att se det på annat sätt, när jag är lite på 20 och du fortfarande är under 30. Men som sagt, JOBBET, är jobb, men i mitt jobb som rektor, och Lord Gryffindor, så finns det framträdanden där jag behöver vara representativ med en partner. Du kan anta den rollen, och samtidigt vara en jag vet har aurorkometens i händelse att det kommer till konfrontation."

"Oj — det var — oväntat. Men jag är faktiskt intresserad, av båda delarna av jobbet, men varför skulle du lösa mig från ministeriet, det borde finnas andra — som kostar mindre."

"Andra med din förmåga? Ska jag vara ärlig så känner jag till ytterligare fem individer, men ingen av dem ser jag som möjlig att täcka det behov du svarar upp för."

"Okej, innan jag går vidare i dialogen — du sa att jag kunde behöva uppträda som din partner. Hur _intimt_ hade du tänkt att det skulle omfattas av uppdraget?"

"Om du tror att jag försöker hyra dig som sexualmadrass, så har jag gett dig fel uppfattning om mig. Skulle vi någonsin komma i en situation där _kropp mot kropp_ kommer att vara en del av jobbet, så är det vad jag ser, just kropp mot kropp inte kropp _i_ kropp. Men det är i fall det skulle vara en extremt udda situation. Inte för att jag tror det ens kommer att komma till det, men skulle en övernattning innebära _dela säng_, så är det dela säng för att sova, som gäller. Gör vi något utanför det så är det helt privat, och privat har jag inga som helst krav, som påverkar jobbet, eller krav som kommer av jobbet. Jag är ganska _naturell_ av mig, men låt inte det störa. Detaljer kan vi alltid diskutera längre fram, men jag behöver en lärare i historia före nästa läsårsstart. Du kommer att ha sommaren på dig att läsa in den nya kursplanen. Alla gamla goblinuppror är antik historia nu. Nä det är mer vilka familjer som har vuxit på andras bekostnad, och vad som lett till olika mörka perioder. Är du med mig?"

"Så där är inga dolda anspelningar bakom att jag ska vara med som officiell _sällskapsdam_ när du i någon egenskap representerar, men att sällskapsdamen ska ha ett visst sting i bettet om det kommer till det. Är det rätt uppfattat?"

"Rätt mycket så, ja, men jag vill att du utbildar mig i allt du kan utbilda mig i, strid, duell, hur jag ska agera i situationer för att inte överraskas."

"För det rekommenderar jag att du även hyr in Alastor Moody, han är något vass, men en bättre auror finns inte. Hyr du in honom kan han lära oss båda mer avancerade saker."

"Ok, det kan jag förstå, och vara med på. Nästa sak du kommer på?"

"Mental magi, i din ställning är det viktigt att dina tankar och dina beslut — inte kan läsas av, av andra, om jag minns rätt du påstod att Snape sysslade med sådant."

"Bra att du tar upp det, eftersom jag har tittat på den punkten själv så har jag upptäckt några intressanta _möjligheter_, vi ska inte leja in extern personal till det, däremot om vi är överens med det kan vi själva jobba vidare på det. Din förmåga till kroppsförändring, liksom min fars förmåga att förvandla sig till ett djur, har olika mental grund. Men tillsammans är det också grunden för mentalt skydd, och trollspölös magi"

"Hur menar du?"

"Din förmåga är naturlig och spontan i sin grund, men för den som inte har den _naturlig_ kan genom ett mentalt arbete uppnå en förmåga att förändra sig, dock inte lika lätt och naturligt. För en animagus, innan den är framme vid tranformeringen så är det många timmars meditation, den kan även leda till att man strukturerar om sitt medvetandelandskap, och med det är det en klar början på ett avancerat mentalt försvar."

"Hur mycket har du läst — och hur långt har du hunnit?"

"Vare sig Snape eller Albus skulle komma förbi mina spärrar, som de är nu."

"Med min förmåga följer lite andra _egenskaper_, hur gammal är du?"

"Innan vi har ett kontrakt så är jag endast det du ser mig vara, snart fjorton år, efter att du har godtagit ett tystnadskontrakt, kan du invigas i andra hemligheter."

"Jag förstår, och jag tackar för erbjudandet, om ett par dagar kommer vi att ha våra sluttest och efter det få våra avgångsbetyg, och erbjudas jobba eller betala. Jag tror många kommer att tappa hakan när jag betalar ut mig. Så JA TACK, jag tar jobbet du erbjuder mig. Fast jag har ett KRAV, mitt tilltalsnamn ska vara TONKS, inte förnamnet."

"Det, kan jag däremot inte alltid garantera, men när du är min partner vid representation, då hoppas jag du kan anta ett utseende som inspireras av ett par foton på de som ska _påminna_ om en kvinnlig version av mig. Sätter vi dessutom ihop det med att du är en amerikansk kusin så ger det rätt bra stöd till det. Det gäller att börja med för tre planerade möten i sommar."

"Oj, men — okej, jag uppskattar inte det dopnamn mor satte på mig, genom nån familjetradition i Black."

"Vilken stjärnbild skulle det vara?"

"Jungfrun, som hon gav ett annat namn, eftersom det inte passade å bra det heller."

"Jo det kan jag förstå, för att kunna ha ett bra namn för dig i representiva sammanhang, bör du hitta ett lämpligt förman till McLaurén, som var min mors familjenamn innan hon adopterades in i Evans, och det kan vara intressant att väcka en del gamla troll."

"Så jag ska alltså vara en kusin från din mors sida, från USA."

"Ja, och för att innan vi är på första representationen ska vi till just USA, ett par tidvändarveckor, för att ge lite bakgrundsmaterial, och kanske lite bakgrundssaker, som kläder, och småsaker man köper där — men inte här.

"Tidvändarveckor?"

"Ja."

"Har du använt sånt förut?"

"Ja."

"Hur gammal är du _egentligen_?"

"Oj, vad är egentligen, ett meditativt tillstånd som motsvarar ett dygn i mentalt tillstånd men som tar mindre tid än en timme, hur lång tid är det? Men okej du borde kunna lägga till några levnadsår till min kalenderålder."

"Utan att du har ändrat utseende?"

"Detaljerna tar vi på annan plats, okej, här är kontrakten, den här är för historielärartjänsten. Den ger dig en liten lägenhet här på Hogwarts, samt att du disponerar ett Hogwartskonto för ditt jobb, det är just nu uppfyllt till tjugo tusen galleons, utgifter därifrån balanserar du mot verifer, för återfyllnad. Det jag sa om betalning för aurorkursen är en ackrediterad utgift och redan förskotterad, sedan kommer lönen att sättas in på det kontot så du kan anses ha tolv tusen i rörelsebudget, köper du litteratur eller annat som du behöver för jobbet, så tänk på kvitton och gör verifer av det så återfylls beloppet. Det enda du behöver tänka på är att inte _nolla_ kontot, minst en galleons i bottnen, resten är upp till dig.

"Det här är ditt _andra jobb_, till det kommer att annat konto, det sorterar under Lord Gryffindors huvudstruktur, liksom förra kontot finns under Hogwarts struktur. Men här är balanseringen för kontot tjugofem tusen galleons. Lönen för det jobbet är uppdragsrelaterat. Taxan är lite bättre än för auror vid personliga livvaktsuppdrag. Du lämnar in tidrapport och eventuella kvitton för utgifter som har med uppdraget att göra, för att återfylla. Kläder om det krävs speciellt för just det uppdraget, är också sådant som är uppgiftsrelaterad kostnad, kan kläderna användas vid senare tillfälle så är det bara ett plus.

"De tolv i det förra och de tjugofem i detta är alltså inte _dina_ pengar, men det är pengar du kan använda utan att fråga någon om lov, och om du inte har kvitton, eller andra former av verifer för återfyllnad, så är beloppet lägre, och du kan balansera det genom att inte ta ut all lön direkt. Ingen kommer att slå dig på fingrarna om du ligger lågt på kontona, men bara så du vet."

"Tack, bara det att bli betrodd med den här mängden pengar gör att jag känner mig _viktig_. Så att det som din sociala partner, är det alltså ett sidojobb?"

"Ja, det är inte skolrelaterat, och ska därför inte heller hanteras med skolans budget. Alla lärarna har nu ett eget budgetkonto de kan använda lika som du, och det är också genom det som lönen betalas. Välkommen i tjänsten. Medan du fortfarande har din aurorbehörighet se till att köpa trollspöhölster, glasögon med inbyggda funktioner, skor med speciella klackutrymmen, liksom uppdragskoffert och uppdragstält, och andra _nyttigheter_. Efter att ni har haft avslutningen och du inte längre är auror så kommer du inte att kunna köpa dem, men då är du sedan i Skottland, och i tjänst hos mig, och då är de _tjänsteutrustning_ så se till att ha kvitton för dem."

"Jag förstår, och ska se till att fixa det, tack — verkligt tack för erbjudandet."

"Ingen orsak, jag vet att du kommer att hata mig några gånger när vi tränar sedan, och kanske ibland på några tillställningar då du uppträder i annan skepnad, men jag tror också att du kommer att uppskatta tjänsten."

—

*** EOC ***

—


	5. Chapter 5

**** 5 ****

Några saker hade inte gått så lätt att hålla sig undan under läsåret, Molly Weasley, var en av dem, men efter ett _familjesammanträde_, hade hon backat undan. Hon hade haft sina krav, och hänvisade till de _löften_ Albus hade gett henne.

"Fru Weasley, i den här tjänsten är jag _inte_ den _Harry_ som dina barn räddade från Dursleys efter Ronalds första år här, jag måste se saker som de verkligen är. Jag har förstått att Albus Dumbledore valde att ignorera mitt behov av kunskap om magivärlden till den milda grad att han undanhöll mig kunskapen hur man angör Hogwarts Express. Just för att DU — med dina barn skulle kunna visa mig till rätta, och med det presenterades dina barn för mig. Ett år skulle jag ha på mig att _tänka på_ Ginerva som den första flicka jag egentligen hade sett — på nära håll. Ron hade på så sätt fått se mitt utseende och visste hur jag såg ut, alltså skulle han hitta den kupé jag satt i och se till att sitta med mig. Att han sa att alla andra kupéer var fulla var en lögn. Allt var ordnat enligt Albus Dumbledores koncept. Nu råkar det vara så att Albus Dumbledore inte längre är någon vi ser upp till, och skulle han vända åter hit till Skottland kommer han att fängslas för de brott han har låtit ske här.

"Nå vidare i texten, de utfästelser som Du och Albus har kommit till avseende Ginerva och Mig är helt utanför vad jag bryr mig om. Ja förra läsåret lät Albus er dotter vara masken på kroken, och för det höll hon på att dö. Ändå verkar du respektera honom. Jag räddade inte Ginerva för hennes egen skull, jag räddade skolan för skolans skull, men det innebar att även rädda henne. Men det ger varken henne eller er någon rätt till mitt privatliv.

"Jag driver nu skolan Hogwarts, om era barn har ett problem med det, så är det helt upp till er att ta dem härifrån. Jag har lovat att ge utbildning i skolans regi till dem som betalat för det och inte är på min _fiendesida_, beakta att Albus Dumbledore är på min fiendesida därför att hans agerande är det som byggt upp dödsätargruppen. Är det er önskan att fortsätta KRÄVA att jag ska frottera mig med er dotter — så kan jag bara peka på att skolans personal inte får vara involverad personligt med eleverna. Och insisterar du kan jag bara svara med att be hela din familj lämna Hogwarts."

"Vad har de gjort med den Harry jag kände."

"Den Harry du kände, var det Albus Dumbledore hade förstört ryggraden i, och den finns inte längre, ryggraden helade sig själv under sommaren."

"Men Albus har lovat att Ginny och du är ett perfekt par."

"Ju mer du talar för det — ju mer avstånd tar jag till dig och din familj, därför att ju längre ifrån er jag är ju mindre chans är det för er att smyga i mig nån kärleksdrog. Jag vill bara göra dig påmind om att HÄR, på Hogwarts är vi i Skottland, här är JAG det som motsvarar ert ministerium, era aurorer, er domstol, och er lagstiftande församling, allt genom gamla avtal, fråga Ministern och fru Bones om du tvivlar. Här är det livstids internering med samhällstjänst för försök att slå klorna i någon med hjälp av kärleksdrog. Samhällstjänst för Dig och Ginerva kan innebära att vara horor i hamnkvarteren, just med tanke på arten av brott. Så försök inte med något sådant, du är inte i England nu, du är inte heller under Albus Dumbledores beskydd — han har inget beskydd att ge ens i England. Gå, innan jag beordrar din familj härifrån."

"Okej. Adjö."

—

Det hade varit olustigt, men det blev bättre när tvillingarna och Ginny bad om ett samtal. De försäkrade att de inte hade några som helst dolda planer. Ginny vidhöll visserligen att hon visste vem hennes riddare i skinande rustning var, men att hon inte kunde ställa några krav på honom. Vän, ville hon förbli att vara — i görligaste mån, även om det innebar att vara _hemlig vän_.

Tvillingarna hade liknande tankar. Så vår stressade Harry var inte på så dåligt humör gå grund av familjen Weasley. Till och med Ron hade förstått att studier var orsaken att vara på Hogwarts, och att det inte längre ebjöds jobb bara därför att man kom från en _gammal magifamilj_. Hermione Granger hade förmodligen haft någon inverkan där.

De första mötena i trolldryckslektionerna som han hade haft med dem, hade även de satt sina spår. Han utbildade som ett proffs enligt en kommentar hon Granger hade sagt till andra, han hade fått höra det av Minerva som hade hört eleverna tala om det. Genom att så många okända sanningar hade avslöjats, så hade det blivit så att han naturligt hade hållit distansen från de övriga eleverna.

—

Det var inte många dagar kvar på året och OWL och NEWT var avklarade, och de preliminära resultaten för trolldryckstestarna visade på 600 procent förbättrat resultat. Minerva var helt förstörd av det hon hade fått höra. Det var visserligen mycket preliminära resultat, men med garanti var det 500 procent bättre än åren med Snape.

—

"Ja, Minerva, nu vet vi det preliminära resultatet, ger du mig godkänt?"

"Över förväntan, jag har hört med mina lejon, de har en helt annan syn på ämnet efter tre lektioner med dig, efter en månad med dig i ämnet var det många som undrade varför ingen hade kunnat göra något tidigare."

"Det finns bara ett svar, Albus Dumbledor var kvar i historien — 100 år bort i dimmorna — att då vara vän med sin kollega med trolldrycksmästarexamen, något var tre snäpp bättre än att vara vän med rektorn. För rektor kunde vem som helst bli, men inte trolldrycksmästare. Sen fanns det andra band dem emellan, Snape var slav under Voldi, för att ens kunna tala om vad som hände på dödsätarmötena var Albus tvungen att göra sig själv _underordnad_ under Snape. Det innebar att de båda hade underliga roller. Albus kunde inte hindra Snape från något här på skolan — inte ens om han dödade elever. Det tog lite tid innan jag förstod det komplicerade edssammanhanget."

"Ja det låter underligt, men med dödsätarmärket inblandat så kan det ju krävas en del underliga saker. Nå, jag har förstått att nästa termin kommer ämnet historia att vara annorlunda, och hur blir det med läroböcker?"

"Innan vi gör ett personalavslut kommer jag att ge en del nya anvisningar, men du kan redan nu få det i stort. Det blir inga inköp i Diagongränd, eleverna kommer inte ens att köpa kläder, eller skrivmateriel — där. Glasgow, kommer vi att ha som bas den närmsta tiden. Gringotts har öppnat ett nytt kontor där, och marknaden är maskerad som en privat golfklubb '_Mount Ellen Golf Club_' från själva centrum så är det ca åtta kilometer Närmaste tågstation är Gartcoch tågstation, det är det ställe där Hogwarts Express kommer att plocka upp eleverna de flesta eleverna i framtiden, men det kommer att finnas fler påstigningplatser bara vi har tittat egenom platserna. Men Kings Cross London kommer att vara ett alternativ ännu en tid, men mer som matartrafik. Men egentligen kommer allt att redan finnas på skolan. Moderna saker, du kommer att se nyordningarna."

"Hur tror du butiksinnehavarna i Diagongränd kommer att ta den uteblivna handeln?"

"Det är deras bekymmer. De har själva bäddat för det. Ta bara trolldrycksingredienserna som de ska köpa. Alla vet att det är för de övningar de ska utföra i klasserna som ingredienserna ska användas till. DÄRFÖR får de lagerrensning. Kvalité som är usel, trots att de måste betala fullpris. Sen är det '_du köper av mig så köper jag av dig_' avtalen. Det innebär att gruppen som _äger_ butikerna där är delägare i varandras butiker, och med det så köper de för _ägarpris_. Det betyder att det Granger betalar 200 galleons för betalar Malfoy inte ens 10 galleons för. Ollivander är väl en av de få som är undantagna från det. När Draco köpte in sig i laget med 7 prima kvastar kostade de kvastarna Lucius inte ens en tiondedel av normalpriset för EN kvast. Eftersom jag råkade komma på att jag också är delägare i samma firma, kunde jag begära upp informationen. Hans pris skulle ha varit ordinarie pris ut minus trettio procent, jag har läxat upp butiksinnehavaren och klarat ut med fabriken att det inte fanns något _sponsoravtal_. Så butiken måste betala normalpris till fabriken, något de inte uppskattade att råka ut för."

"När gjorde du det?"

"Dagen innan tågresan hit."

"Nå — när de nu inser att det är slut på Hogwartselevernas inköp, vad räknar du med att kommer att hända då?"

"Att de kommer att mista fler kunder, när eleverna som förut hade familjer som hade inköpen är kommer att vända sig till Glasgow, det är då som det börjar märkas. När familjernas normala inköp försvinner, då blir det bara _ägargruppen_ kvar, och det kommer inte att räcka för att hålla butikerna i gång. Men — de har själva skapat förutsättningen för det."

"Och sen?"

"Sen kommer de att sälja ut sina ägarandelar."

"Kommer nån att köpa?"

"Black Dog Holding, de äger för övrigt redan det mesta i magiska London. Hela området diagongränd, Svartalvsgränd Merlins center med flera stråk där samt en del stora områden i det omagiska London. Det innebär att Ministeriet _hyr_ lokalerna de sitter i av Black Dog även St. Mungos _hyr_ de lokaler de har."

"Vem äger The Black Dog Holding då?"

"Jag, Sirius ägde det mesta men sålde till mig innan han blev fri, men han insisterade att jag skulle behålla det."

"Och du tänker sparka ut ministeriet också?"

"Nä varför skulle jag det — när jag har mer nytta av att kunna veta ALLT som sägs i lokalerna. Det finns ett registerrum det fungerar som ett jätteminnessoll. En ny dunk minnen för var månad, den innehåller minnen vad som hänt i absolut varje plats i ministeriet. Det är bara att ladda ägget, och stänga i sig i det, och navigera. Du kan söka på folk och plats och tid, du kan även söka på nyckelord. I och med att jag blev registrerad ägare hade jag tillgång till den. Rummet uppdaterar sig självt, så jag behöver inte ha någon som sköter om det."

"Vet de i ministeriet om det?"

"Nä, dessutom om de får veta det dag ett, få har de glömt bort det redan innan dag två. Den var suveränt praktisk att följa upp rättegångarna med, fick ju tillgång även till saker som var utanför protokollen. Orsaken till det är just för att kunna verifiera gjorda avtal."

"Ska du ta över England också?"

"Inte ta över, men när vi här uppe är förbi dem, kan de få ett erbjudande att _alliera_ sig med oss, men det innebär att vi måste ha möjlighet att påverka deras _lagstiftning_ eftersom den inte är i symmetri med vår, då måste de rätta sig efter oss."

"På hur lång sikt talar vi om?"

"Fem år, kanske tio."

"Du valde Tonks att efterträda Binns, hur fick du honom att förstå att hans tid var förbi?"

"Enkelt — försvinn härifrån eller var beredd på en exorcering, han valde att lyssna. Nå vi löste ju inte den detaljen förrän efter att proven var över."

"Han har ju varit billig i drift, nu blir det ännu en personal att avlöna, för ett ganska enkelt ämne."

"Ett ämne som har förstörts, det blir annat redan nästa termin, men Tonks är en nyutbildad auror, hennes huvudsakliga uppgift är att lära mig, försvar, strid och duellering. Dessutom som rektor och som Lord Gryffindor har jag representationsuppgifter, vid en del av dessa representationer förväntas ett _sällskap_ vara med. Är det en rektorsrepresentation kan en lärare typ dig eller Pomona fungera, men Tonksan är mer min typ än du."

"Hon är äldre än du."

"Ja — men hur mycket — om, hon nu verkligen ÄR äldre än mig. Kanske har jag gjort extra tid som du har låtit flickan Granger göra, fast mycket mer, kanske är jag äldre än Tonksan."

"Du ser inte äldre ut."

"Nä, men hon kan se både ung eller gammal ut, vem vet, kanske har jag ett berg av hår från det jag var 13 år att göra trolldryck av, och på så sätt kan jag fortsätta se ung ut. Har du inte märkt att jag nog ser ut att ha _åldrats_ en del detta läsår. Granger är ju född i september, hur skulle jag se ut om jag vore född den 2 september 1979 istället för sista juli 1980?"

"Menar du allvar nu?"

"Gringotts har godkänt mitt ansvarstagande av mina lordtitlar. De går på biologisk ålder inte på kalenderålder. Så jo, jag talar allvar. Och jag kan så mycket trolldryckskunskap att jag kunde avlägga både OWL och NEWT nu i avslutningstesterna, så det var lätt att utbilda i ett ämne jag verkligen kan."

"Du förvånar mig verkligen, men du har visat att du genomför det du säger, kan du nämna om hur du förkovrat dig så mycket sedan förra sommaren?"

"Sex extra år under sommarlovet, är en del av den sanningen."

"De andra ämnena, som mitt exempelvis, hur mycket kan du i dem?"

"Tillräckligt för ett dubbelt 'O' i slutliga examen."

"Jag har sett dig i vardagslivet här, så jag tror dig, men jag förstår bara inte hur du har lyckats med det?"

"Var bara glad att jag _kan_ och jag har tagit mina prov själv i samband med att eleverna tog sina, men jag fick göra det enskilt och under strikt övervakning av minst tre personer som kan eda att jag inte ens kan ha fuskat. Det är viktigt för att resultatet kommer sannolikt att förvåna en del perso . . . ner. Välkommen Amelia, det var lite oväntat."

"Lord Gryffindor, Minerva, får jag störa?"

"Det har du redan gjort, inte för att det gör något, men du har säkert något på hjärtat."

"Min brorsdotter Susan, har gett mig underhandsrapporter utifrån hennes syn på sina dagar här, alltså inget spioneriuppdrag. Nå hon och några ytterligare har diskuterat i termer av en avancerad studiegrupp. Det finns elever som behöver längre tid på sig i ämnena, och det finns de som klarar uppgifterna _snabbare_, med två nya _kompetenta_ lärare detta året har det gått så mycket lättare för Susan, Hannah, Liisa, Hermione, Daphne, och några ytterligare. Hon menar att med dem i samma grupp medan personer som Ronald Weasley, och hans närmaste i en standardgrupp så skulle Susan kunna nå minst 'O' medan hon nu ska vara glad att nå 'A' därför att även hon _tröttnar_ på att vänta på de långsammare."

"Minerva, något från åren av erfarenheter?"

"Det har alltid varit de som varit snabbare — och de som varit långsammare."

"Alltså — vi gör som vi alltid har gjort, det är den funktionsbeskrivningen, nå, jag har redan funderat för en lösning på det redan innan du förde upp det Amelia. Redan nästa år kommer det att efter en månad bli omfördelning för schemat. Det innebär att istället för att vara lektioner per hus, kommer det att vara lektioner per studienivå. Efter tre veckor placerar lärarna varje elev i grupperna A, B resp C. där grupp C är den mest avancerade och A den som har svårast för ämnet. Sen efter en månad byts schemat från att vara hussammansättningar så blir de som du föreslår Amelia. Löser det ditt problem?"

"Jag tror det, får jag framföra det till Susan redan nu?"

"Helst inte, men det finns en annan sak du får framföra _om du vill_."

"Du har något bakom örat nu märker jag."

"Ja, jag kommer att rekrytera till _The Royal Skottich Black Wotch_, med början om några år — ah, har du inte hört talas om dem? Kanske därför att de inte har varit aktiva sedan samväldet införlivade det omagiska Skottland. Med det övertogs regentet av brittiska högvaktsgruppen, de med björnskinnsmössorna. Men jag har fått i uppdrag att återetablera skotska regentets personliga skyddsstyrka. Detta på grund av att ert ministerium misslyckades med att hålla Voldi borta, och vi vet att han kommer att komma tillbaks. Jag har fem år på mig att ha en styrka om femti personer helt klar."

"Militär högvakt?"

"Nej, mer typ _hovfolk_ som ser helt normala ut, men som är eliten av eliten när det gäller magi, och skydd av sig själv och sina skyddsföremål. Tala om för Susan, att det kommer att skapas en sådan, det innebär skottskt medborgarskap för att kunna komma i fråga. Lön, det dina aurorer tjänar under ett år, kan dessa komma upp i under två, kanske en och en halv månad. Första preliminära antagningarna kommer att ske under kommande läsårs första termin. Så tala om det för din brorsdotter, och att de kan talas vid, på säkrade platser, och söker de upp mig, så kan vi sedan diskutera saken."

"Jag anar andra grunder för det detta än enbart det du sa, du kommer ändå att ge ungdomarna möjligheten att söka, utan att ha informerat mig. vad är det du har för bakomliggande beräkning?"

"Ja du har det jobb du har därför att du förstår saker. Jag kommer att skumma grädden de kommande utexaminerande eleverna, det ger ministeriet ett urval som redan från början har tunnats ut."

"Du stal Tonks av mig också."

"Inte stal, jag gav henne ett alternativ, som hon uppskattade bättre än det hon redan hade. Dessutom kommer jag att göra nya lärare av en del av mina kommande toppelever. Har du förhört Barty Cruch, vad beträffar förhållandet för hans hustrus död? Var beredd med ett tiotal aurorer att ta ett angrepp mot hans hus, hans son, en farlig dödsätare döljer sig där. Se till att diskret först omringa stället, spärra flamnätet, flyttnycklespärr och transfereringsspärr simultant. Sedan en inbrytning Unge Barty dog nämligen inte på Azkaban, Seniors hustru dog inte hemma, de skiftade plats och frun dog med sin sons utseende på Azkaban. Hon var sjuk och döende redan, och det var hennes sista önskan att få ut sonen från helveteshålan. Avsikten var att sonen skulle vara kvar hemma under imperious, men jag vet inte vem av dem som är under vems inflytande nu."

"Men du vet så där mycket — det i sig är imponerande. Men jo, vi har tagit hand om dem. Men det skulle förbli hemligt, just för att hitta läckor, så nu är jag klart intresserad av hur DU kan veta det."

"_Jag Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, tar min magi och mitt liv i pant på att jag INTE har fått denna uppgift från någon som på något sätt har dig eller ditt ministerium som källa, direkt eller indirekt._"

"Så, det innebär att du är involverad med Bruch Junior, men det borde inte fungera."

"Nä, jag har lite andra kanaler för mina informationer, du behöver inte söka någon läcka för den saken. Och det är inte Tonks heller, jag lovar."

"Kan du stilla min nyfikenhet?"

"Tyvärr inte, i vart fall inte som det ser ut nu, har ministeriet backat på tävlingsidén, eller har de jobbat vidare på den."

"Du är verkligen välinformerad om saker i stort, men inte om detaljerna. Jo tävlingen var redan så långt fram i planerna att den inte kan brytas, det har diskuterats hur det ska gå att bryta, nu när ministeriet inte längre har någon befogenhet här, men det är ändå här tävlingen måste gå. Hur vet du om ens det?"

"Som sagt _detaljerna_ saknar jag information om. Men jag nu har tagit över här, och en av rektorerna på de två övriga skolorna är dödsätare som inte är välkommen här, eller till Skottland, då måste de sända en annan representant än Igor."

"Han benådades då han angav många namn."

"Olika sätt att köpa sig fri, Lucius använde pengar och gick fri, Snape prostituerade sig till Dumbledore och gick fri. Nej hans prostitution var inte av sexuell art. Igor Karkaroff, han namngav sina kollegor. Men för mig spelar sättet de kom undan ingen roll, till Skottland är han inte välkommen, och kommer han, så kommer han att arresteras oavsett ifall ni britter har lovat immunitet, jag har inte lovat mer än att arrestera honom så snart han syns här. Dessutom kommer tävlingsmomenten inte att vara det som eventuellt redan har godtagits, jag kommer att ge helt nya direktiv för det."

"Finns det ingen över dig, inte ens en rådsförsamling?"

"Nej, som det var på den tiden så var det Kungen, som bestämde. Kungen gav allt magiskt och rätt stora landområden till Greve Gryffindor, kan jag historien rätt nu, så var det ett par hundra år före Hogwarts grundades som skola. Det resulterade i att allt som har med makt och politik med magibefolkningen, eller magiska platser och sånt, så är det tillbaks till Greve Gryffindors arvtagare. Jag har inte hittat stöd för att kunna använda titeln _greve_ då det har något med kontinuerlig verksamhet att göra lär den ha fallit bort mellan 1720 och 1875, men _Lord_ är kvar. Men när The Black Watch är återaktiverat, då kan även Grevetiteln återetableras."

"Lycka till, och jag hoppas du inte avser anfalla oss i London."

"Nä, inget fysiskat anfall, men ni bör se över vem ni köper vad av till vilket pris, där har det lurats så mycket genom åren, att det har förpestat sig självt. Men du märker mer när nästa skolbrev kommer. Något annat?"

"Nej, tack för nu och ha en fin sommar, Minerva."

"Det samma till dig." Kom det i Korus från Harry och Minerva.

—

**EOC**


End file.
